The Return
by themeldgirl
Summary: It has been years since their high school WHOOP adventures, Clover has quit WHOOP and rarely hears from her dearest friends. An art curator in England, she one day receives a call from Alex about the unresolved case that led to her departure. Blaine, who was labelled MIA six years before, is found alive. Will she join the team for one last adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Though I had left WHOOP four years ago, I still kept in touch with Samantha and Alexandra. Nothing was going to separate us, even if my career path went into a completely different direction. Because of my decade of service, I was allowed to keep my memories. There was also the fact that tampering with a decade's worth of memories could have serious repercussions on my mind. Suffice it to say, I most likely would have lost it. He made it very clear though, Jerry, my old boss, made it very clear that if I revealed anything to anyone at any point, he would know and my memories would be erased regardless of the damage it would do to me. I didn't care. I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with him or WHOOP ever again.

It was a disturbing cut from life. Most of those I knew, even of the activities I did first began at WHOOP, and losing the many perks of the job was nearly fatale (I still allow myself to exaggerate.) As I mentioned to Sam and Alex, it was very difficult to shake off. Especially since it had been part of my life for so long. Which included my friends.

We swore that this would change nothing in our friendship, but as life happens, it did. A beep of their x-powder, and they had to leave, regardless of where we were and what we were doing. They always came back when they were done, always called to apologize, but I realized it wouldn't be the same. Their lives and mine no longer synced. They were smart enough to realize that my many refusals to meet anymore was for them to avoid their guilt of leaving me. Also, my guilt of leaving them. We were more than best friends after all, we were a team. But as a team, we understood each other and never fought about it. The most they said, was that they missed me.

So we still meet, from time to time. It has been some time with Sam though. Because they can no longer talk about work with me, I have no idea what she is up to. I guess that she is working undercover. I don't ask Alex, and she doesn't tell. The understood rule.

Alex on the other hand, though she follows the rules, is much less talented at keeping secrets. She always has been. Her innocence, even now, is why I love her so much. One of the reasons. Anyway, I know thanks to her slip ups (nothing serious, but I was a spy after all! I can deduce things), that she is second in command at WHOOP, second only to Jerry. This frustrates her, I can tell, because her field work is limited. She loves fieldwork. Action is involved.

As for me, like I said, I, Clover, hung up my spy suit four years. I had had enough. It was … just enough. I hadn't seen, heard or asked about Jerry since then, making it clear to all that I was cutting him out of my life. He had been a father figure to me, to all of us. And I guess it is hard to accept that a hero is human. I still do not accept it. His flaw was too much.

He was in his 50s when I started. So late 60s now ? I know he's never going to retire. And it makes me glad. He's great at his job. It also infuriates me. I just, can't anymore. At least not with him around.

And the (minimum monthly) rendez-vous with my friends is the last of the spy world I interact with willingly. This is where I am, at a lovely coffee place with Alex, drinking and chatting, like we always do, like we always do. Though it had been some time.

"Alex," she said, brushing the bangs out of her eyes, "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call me here today?"

She blushed, "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "I've been really busy with work and i'm sorry I couldn't see you before ! I swear it wasn't on purpose ! You still are totally a best friend … !"

"Alex," Clover laughed, stopping her with a raised hand, "Don't apologize for being busy with work. Its been a while, but i remember what that was like!" Alex sighed, clearly relieved. "It has however, been the first time that you asked me to come to L.A again, so there must be a special reason." Clover narrowed her eyes, "I have nothing to do with WHOOP anymore sweetie, you know that."

Again, Alex sighed. Her usual face melted away and there she was, the second in command of WHOOP speaking of important news to an ex-spy. Clover frowned. Was this going to be about her memories again?

"There's news of Blaine."

The large cup full of latte banged on the table with a frightening force. Alex lost her business face again for a moment, flinching at the reaction. Clover noted this showed previous worry and rumination on the subject. A subject they only mentioned once, and it ended badly. Blaine, Clover's ex-boyfriend.

Not waiting for an outburst, or just a storming off, Alex continued.

"I want to tell you what I know, but I promised Sam that she would be there when I did. So if you don't mind, we are going to her house now."

Clover nodded. After a moment, she took in the second piece of information. "We're going to see Sammy!", she smiled. Alex smiled too, it had been a while since the three were together. "What has she been doing all this time? Oh wait! Right, you can't say! Oh but she's still around this is so exciting! It has been like what, 5 months since I last heard from her ? I thought she might be doing undercover work so, but yes, don't tell can't say. Oh let's go Alex. You drive, I want her new house to be a surprise! Oh but, ew I don't like your driving. But no, no you drive."

Alex smiled and they walked to her car, linking arms and laughing, just as they did when they were teens.

Still, as Alex drove and chatted on about her fabulous new martial arts skills, Clover couldn't help but worry. Firstly, because Alex was driving. Her eyes seemed always closed because of her smiling. Second, because Alex had important information that could not be disclosed without the presence of Sam. Again, Clover thought of her memories. Maybe today was the day they were going to take them. Alex and Sam would be there for support. But under Jerry's orders, even they wouldn't say no. As for Jerry … well she didn't trust him to keep his word. Clover breathed in and out, accepting what she thought would be the inevitable. Even if she did fight them off, WHOOP would still track her. Her life would be an exhausting game of cat and mouse. Still, why now after four years ? Because her eyes were now closed, Alex peared at her friend, sadness and worry present in her eyes.

Finally, Alex stopped the car.

"Voilà ! Sam's house!" She seemed very excited for a simple house. After Clover opened her eyes and scanned the area, Clover realized why, and she too couldn't help but smile.  
It was the villa the three had shared so long ago, in high school, when all of their parents were traveling the world. The one place she had truly felt like calling her home.

"This .. is Sam's house?"

Alex nodded. Thankful for the lack of comments, Clover wiped away the tear forming in her eye.

"Wow." she joked, "Deja vu much?"

Clover readied herself for whatever was behind the door as Alex knocked on the door. However, as much as she had prepared herself, what appeared before them was not even remotely expected in Clover's mind.

It was Tim Scam who opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflexes don't die easily. And as much as she loathed to admit it, Clover had still been brushing up on her fighting skills. Just in case.

Within a flash, much faster than Alex or Tim had expected, Clover knocked him down. A second later, he was on his stomach, arms binded in Clover's grip.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAM?!"

He coughed at the pain. Strangely, Clover noticed he wasn't even trying to fight back.

"Please …. cough …. let go … cough."

"Let him go Clover," a familiar voice rang, "I'm right here."

She looked up and indeed, Sam was there, standing by the doorway, looking as healthy as usual. She did look a little sad though. The sad smiled unnerved Clover.  
With this distraction, Alex and Sam did something that again, Clover was not expecting: they helped Tim Scam up. Stranger even, he thanked him and shuffled away from Clover, a little behind Sam.

It … maybe she was being paranoid … but it looked like three to one. No. There was nothing paranoid about this. An impromptu call from Alex, a visit to Sam's new house without a reason why, and Tim Scam ? Something was definitely up.

"Is there something you people want to tell me? Or will I have to beat it out of Scam?" She finally snapped.

"That's not fair Clover," Sam murmured, "You know he won't fight back."

"Not fair? I haven't heard from you in nearly 7 months, then you appear randomly, summoning me without telling me, with FREAKING TIM SCAM! And you're DEFENDING HIM!"

"Clover," Alex pleading, her hands raised in surrender, "please come inside so we can talk about this. There is no need to fight." Clover uncurled her fists. "Oh and by the way, killer moves! I had no idea you were still keeping up with the arts!"

"Ha," Clover scoffed, "as if WHOOP isn't filming my every move since day 1."

She was bitter. She was angry. She was scared. Sam and Alex knew that, and so they said nothing as their friend stormed past them, without a glance in their direction, except for Scam. No, Clover wasn't about to trust him. After all, they had given her no reason to.

"Would you like something to drink Clover?" Scam offered a little hesitantly.

"From you ? I don't think so. I enjoy being alive thank you very much."

Despite themselves, Sam and Alex laughed.

"Sarcasm Clover is always an awesome Clover." Sam coughed. Clover's slight smile drowned instantly though when she saw Scam offer Sam water and a cough drop (or what seemed to be a cough drop). And worse, Sam took it, thanked him, and drank it down.

"Clover," Alex warned, her eyes on her friend, "it's okay."

"It is not okay! Why is Sam willingly drinking things offered by Tim Scam? When are you people going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

No one answered. Alex, Sam and Tim Scam did share a look though. A worried look Clover had shared many times with her friends before. Only this time she was out of it, and Tim Scam of all people was aware of what was happening. This only helped amplify her built up fury.

"Enough. I am leaving."

"Clover!" Sam called out. She was worried, scared, so many things. This was not going to be an easy subject. Since Clover was not turning around though, they had to say it. At least to keep her around a little longer. "Clover it's Blaine." Alex frowned at the lack of delicacy, but it had worked nonetheless. Clover had stopped dead in her tracks.

"ENOUGH!" she remembered screaming. No, shrieking. "I QUIT!"

There was a silence, but Clover hadn't moved. So, carefully, Sam continued little by little.

"It's Blaine," she repeated, "There's … there's evidence that he is still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies," Jerry started somberly. He was so serious that Clover nor Alex could find anything funny to say. Clover was even surprised with herself, she always tried to break any type of tension with her gags, be it shopping, boys or overall laziness. But now, she knew it was not the time. In fact, the last time Jerry had been so serious, one of their agent friends had gone missing.

"Ladies," he repeated, "I have distressing news to share with you." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Agent Blaine has been declared MIA."

MIA : Missing In Action. Clover froze. She could also feel her friends stiffen at the news.

"MIA ?" Sam stuttered, "but .. we didn't even know he was missing!"

"A month or so ago, Blaine had a mission assigned to him. No news has been heard since his arrival on the scene. Parts of his plane were found on a beach."

Parts?

"He's only been missing about two months and you already declared him MIA?" Alex demanded, "how come ? We haven't even been asked to look for him yet!"

"Considering your previous …." he glanced at Clover for a second. A second she noted though. " … previous personal relationship with him, I thought it best that I send people whose judgements wouldn't be clouded by personal feelings."

Clover clucked her tongue at this, "You have such little faith in us you think we would have spoiled a rescue mission because of the past? I thought we were your Super Spies!" Alex and Sam nodded vehemently at this.

"I didn't mean to insult your skills girls. I am sorry if you feel that way. I just thought it best."

"So …" Alex hummed moving the conversation along : time is always of the essence, " Now you're sending us right? Our personal connection can actually help us find him!"

No one said anything. Even GLADIS (who had been reinstated by Jerry) remained strangely silent. Alex, always the innocent one, looked from left to right without a pause, demanding to know why no one said anything.

"Declared MIA," Clover finally said, cutting Sam from explaining, "means the WHOOP leaders aka Jerry, have already decided that the search for Blaine is done." Alex blinked and her friend sighed, quite irritated, "Done, finished, ended. Effort to find Blaine is now cancelled."

"But," Alex squeaked, " He's been missing for barely two months!"

"That's right!" Sam exclaimed, "Jerry? Why such a short time?"

Just as Jerry was about to speak, clearly ready for this question, Clover once again cut the conversation. "Why are you girls surprised? Remember the mission where we found his missing spies ? Then they almost killed us? Jerry was writing our eulogies that very week."

Alex and Sam stared at Clover. She knew she sounded, harsh, cruel even, but she was mad. Clover was mad, very truly mad. Irritated, mad, furious, all of those things. And as those feelings boiled inside her, Alex and Sam reflected on what she had said.

"Why is that Jerry?" Alex asked. So simply, so kindly, so sadly. Innocent, lovable Alex. Clover noticed that it brought what seemed like a tear to Jerry's eye.

"You girls know that I care for you like you are part of my family," He stammered. But then it ended, the hesitation. They were shocked by his transformation. They hadn't seen the true, real boss of WHOOP Jerry since they had joined the group. " But I think first and foremost of this organization and cannot spend copious amounts of money as well as valuable agents searching for people who are … replaceable."

The silence was deafening.

"And at the time," he continued, "You three were brand new agents. Brand new and as you disappeared, my old and more experienced team reappeared."

"I guess I can understand," Sam murmured uncertainly.

"Wow," Clover snapped, "I didn't realize your spies were so disposable."

Jerry sighed, clearly hurt by this conversation, and his admission of what he once thought of them. "Like I said Clover, I think first of this group and cannot waste valuable resources on -"

"On human lives. I thought this was the World Organization Of Human Protection?"

"You are agents. You put your lives on the line for the greater good and know that you may lose your lives doing so."

"We didn't know that our so called 'family organization' gave up the second we went missing."

"Clover!" he cried, "This is what you signed up for! You were all very aware of the stakes at hand when you decided to work here."

That was enough. The vein had burst, the teapot was singing, whatever metaphor worked for these feelings (this was more of Sam's department.)

"WE WERE CHILDREN WHEN YOU FORCED US TO SIGN IN! Or have you forgotten Jerry!"

He stood silent, muted by his surprise. So where Alex and Sam. None of them had actually seen Clover angry before.

"We were 15 years old! Children! No allowed to vote, marry, drink or even drive! What right had you to force us into this ? And when we refused to join, need I remind you that you BLACKMAILED us into joining WHOOP?! That is ILLEGAL! Not to mention not so different from the child soldiers we fight so hard to protect and free every single day. And in exchange, WOOHP would always have our backs when needed. Well Blaine needs you to have his back, and you just toss him away ? I don't even understand! You said yourself that he is one of your best agents?"

"He is a super agent. You three are my best, and I am not willing to risk you three to save someone I can repl-"

"REPLACE? THIS IS A HUMAN LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT ! ONE OF OUR OWN"! she took a pause, remembering something, "And by the way, why did you send us to find the missing Britney a few years back? After all, aren't we all _replaceable_?!"

"Britney was always a valuable asset. And you three were not my best agents then." He said mournfully.

His pathetic look as he admitted to his strict and even cruel thoughts only added fuel to the fire. He was ashamed ! He wasn't even taking responsibility! Clover grinded her teeth, waiting for him to at least say something in his defense. But he didn't.

"So," she finally spat, "It's Human Protection for a select few is it then."

"It is for the best Clover."

"Then I have no reason to work here anymore."

Sam and Alex gasped, Jerry looked hurt. She didn't care.

"Clover," Sam pleaded, "I understand you're hurt by all of this, and I understand you're sad about Blaine, but that doesn't mean …"

"This isn't just about Blaine," she spat. Now Sam looked hurt. "This is about ethics. If lives are worth so little to Jerry and WOOHP, when and where is that going to stop? First you let a few go, then a little more, and then it becomes hell."

"Clover!" Alex sighed, "the needs of the many !"

"Outway the needs of the few or the one. I know Alex. And yet, in Jerry's case, there is too much of a pattern. Sooner or later, everything and everyone is disposable, and I cannot live with that." She took a deep breath, "I cannot work for a person who views lives as such unimportant things." And to make her point, Clover did not look away from Jerry, judging also with her eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked a little away, "So what are you saying Clover?"

"I quit."

She ignored the gasps and ignored Jerry's look of regret.

"Don't worry," she ended, "I'm sure i won't be so hard to _replace_."

And thus, Clover had left WOOHP and her team for good. She was called back to discuss her knowledge of the organization and the various rules of living with those memories, which made her departure a little anticlimactic, but in the end, she left nonetheless.

Despite her previous jokes on how boring museums were, Clover had found a job as an art director, her office set in a museum in London. She had left her beloved Los Angeles after a job opportunity a year and a half after she left WOOHP.

Blaine was legally dead and no one had the decency to care. What was worse, is that it wasn't the first time. Lives were so … disposable to him. An agent may not be much compared to world peace … yes, that she knew and accepted. But to pretend we were his life and family, when he knew he would never make the slightest effort to save them … that was … hard to accept.

At some point, Clover had contacted her old high school rival Mandy and told her of Blaine's disappearance. Not all the details of course, but just the general idea. After Blaine and Clover had broken up, for many reasons, he had dated (and hated every minute of it) Mandy. But because of this shared history, Clover felt the need to tell her. Though still an annoying selfish person, Mandy had thanked her.

"I know this must have been hard for you to tell me Clover. And though we broke up quite a while ago, thank you for telling me."

Then they had parted ways, and Clover saw Mandy only once, in London. They had an awkward coffee and swore to never do it again.

Clover and Blaine had broken up long before he went MIA. Not because they no longer loved each other, quite the contrary. But because they weren't emotionally ready for long distance. Also (maybe this was just her), Clover was never sure she could deal with worrying about a boyfriend constantly, because he was in the same dangerous work as her. The breakup broke her, and though she has dated since then, she still considered him her first real love.

But it was too late, Clover remembered with a sigh. Blaine was dead, and what was worse, she would most likely never know what happened to him. Just as she shook this away from her mind, swearing to forget it, Clover checked her vibrating phone. A call, from Alex. Talk about coincidence. Plus, it had been so long.

"Hey Alex ! What is the up?"


	4. Chapter 4

"A group was scuba diving, bear the Philippines," Alex began explaining, "Two of them dove a little further and found an underwater grotto. It turned out to be the entrance to a cave, a dry cave on land for the most part, but previously undiscovered. They arrived on the cave's shore and noticed a man tied up to the wall in, chains on his wrists and ankles. After a slight urgent talk, they dove back in the water to go and contact their group, and the police, since they had no cell signal. They even took a picture of the man to aid in anyway. They brought the police with them and showed them the way to the cave, but by the time they arrived back at the cave, the man was gone. His chains were left there though."

Clover listened to the story. She didn't know how to feel yet, and so she said nothing. Using this silence, Alex pulled a picture out of her briefcase (a very gorgeous prune colored that Clover had given her two years ago) and slid it across the table, towards Clover. She picked it up and looked at it. Yes, it was without a doubt Blaine. He was thinner, his muscles clearly gone from their lack of use, but it was still him. He had a shadow of an up and coming beard, but it was still him. The haircut was also different, but it was him. It was Blaine. Blaine was alive.

Sam and Tim Scam waited patiently, albeit a little nervously, for Clover to react.

"Blaine is alive." She finally brought herself to say.

"Yes," Alex smiled, "Blaine is alive."

"And has been for the past four years."

"Yes ….?"

"He has been alive for the past four years, locked in chains, unaware that everyone had given up on him the second he had disappeared. He has been alive the past four years, in chains, in an unknown cave god knows where." She glared at the three, "How exactly is this a good thing?"

"He's living!" Sam exclaimed.

"Living ! A prisoner for four years, in chains, subjected to whatever his captor is in the mood to do to him! How exactly is that living!" She gasped.

"Clover," Sam walked away from Scam (finally) and place her hands around Clover's shoulders, "He's alive. We can save him."

It was peaceful. Alex had also come to join the embrace. All was right for just one moment. They never felt so secure than in each other's arms, each other's presence. Some argued that there were soulmates for lovers. Well, Clover argued that there were soulmates for friends also.

Tim Scam shifted closer and the moment was broken, Clover pushing the protecting arms away from her and staring at the man. The man who had tried to kill them so many times. He stopped when he noticed the murder in Clover's eyes and glanced (again) at Sam.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck Tim Scam is doing here now? Or am I going to have to guess?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, and walked towards the said man. "He lives here."

What ? "Lives here?" Clover glanced at Alex, whose face remained unusually calm. "But, i thought you lived here?"

"I do …" she took a deep breath, "He lives with me."

What ? "You … guys are dating?"

Scam put an arm around Sam's shoulders and she grabbed his hand, "We're engaged actually," they finally said. "For a few months now."

WHAT

Calmly, Alex set a latte in front of Clover, her friend's favorite drink. Something was needed to help digest this piece of information, and chai lattes were perfect for everything. She took a sip, never averting her gaze from the three. God, Clover realized. Did this make Scam the new third in their group? She tapped her nails slightly on the counter, watching Sam's anxious face so intently she spotted a bead of sweat. Finally, as Clover liked to consider herself a little more rational than she had been, she gave out a slight sigh.

Pushing herself up, she grabbed Alex's x-powder and scanned both girls. Sam and Alex jumped, Scam shifted slightly, but no one moved to stop her.  
She checked the screen. Negative. No micro control chips, implants, bugs of any kind. Maybe a spray? Poison? Mist? No … so far Clover had never encountered a mind control mist.

"I don't suppose you'll let me take a blood sample? To check for any poisons?"

"Clover!" Alex gasped, shielding herself. She chuckled, Alex hated needles. But surprisingly, both Sam and Scam reached out their arms, baring their skin, waiting for her to take a sample. With another sigh, Clover gaved Alex her x-powder back.

"Tell me then. About this oh so sudden magical turn of events. Stockholm syndrome?"

Though self proclaimed boy crazy, Clover had always prided herself on sniffing out a loser, and never doubting her friends when they questioned her boyfriends. Sam, on the other hand as very gullible when it came to them. That English dude, the dating machine boy Eugene, and even Dean, weapons manager at WHOOP. And of course, her first biggest crush: Tim Scam. She shifted her glare to Alex. Her soccer loving friend had been no different. Easily tricked by guys she thought she liked, never doubting their words. Surely Scam could have .. well scammed the both of them?

"Clover," Sam called gently, placing her hand over Clover's perfectly manicured nails. "Please listen to us."

"I will Sammy. If you start talking!"

"Scam was framed." Oh? Clover raised her eyebrows, highly doubting that. Sam noticed this and began to grow flustered, "I mean. His first conviction. For stealing and misusing WHOOP weapons, he was framed. And wrongly imprisoned."

"I suppose he was also framed and misunderstood when he tried to kill us over and over again?"

Sam bit her lip. Of course Clover would bring this up! What did it matter if he was framed? In fact, she was expecting that answer! It wasn't that hard to believe, especially when it came to Jerry judging his agents. Nonetheless, he had tried to kill them several times, regardless of being wrongly convicted.

"If Scam is such a stand up guy," she concluded, hissing every word, glaring at Scam, who still said and showed nothing, "He wouldn't have tried to kill us, who had nothing to do with his first wrongful conviction, over and over again!"

His eyes flashed, and it took all of Clover's strength to not charge at him, fists first. Attack first had always been her mode of operation, and it was still hard to contain. Especially towards Scam.

"I was … betrayed and angry," he finally coughed, clearly also holding back unresolved issues.

"Oh," she smirked, "Well I forgive you now then. So understandable. To try and kill teenagers. Yup. My bad. So sorry to have judged you. NOT!"

He curled his fists and Clover sprung back up, her own balled, ready for a punch, gritting her teeth. Alex jumped between the two, stressed by any possible violence. Sam just sat, her face sad.

"Forgive if i'm not as gullible as these two," she hissed, uncaring if it hurt her friends. "But i don't easily get swayed by a pretty face. Your actions speak for themselves."

"I was angry you brat!" he cried out, waving his arms maniacally. "I was betrayed, and the people I thought would stand up for me sold me out without a second thought! I wanted revenge! I was hurt!"

"You don't try and kill teenagers to prove you're a nice guy! Nice guy rule 101!"

"Sam thought you of all people would understand!" He called, stopping any rebuttal. What? This was interesting. "She said you always forgave her misjudgment. That you always stood up for those who had been wronged by WHOOP."

Touched, she briefly turned her gaze to Sam. Still looking mournful, Clover felt a pang of guilt for the clear resentment she had just shown about her friends. About how quickly they always judged her, they trusted others … But Sam had proven time and again to be mad rather than understand, and Clover felt like just this time, this once, she could doubt her friends. Just this once. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam is my best friend," she finally answered. "Of course I would forgive her for her misjudgment. YOU are not. YOU, tried to kill us. I don't care if you were falsely accused. You still were the evil little psychopath who tried to kill us again and again. Why should I forgive you?"

"Clover," she heard Sam call. A faint, slight voice. Clover bit her lip. Was her mistrust of Scam this hurtful to her friend? She looked at Alex, who somehow, in her childish ways, was a voice of reason. What had they said to convince Alex to trust Scam?

Surprisingly, she kept her face closed, unwilling to share with Clover any thought on the matter. At least until Clover had made up her mind.

"Sam mentioned Jerry almost gave you lobotomies." Scam murmured. She whirled back to stare at him, unsure if she should be outraged at his knowing of this. A dark memory. Sam must really like him, if she shared that of all things. Clover hadn't even told Blaine.

Ah, she thought with a pang. Blaine. That was why she was brought here. And yet she was stalling with the Scam story. Fine, fine! She glared at him, placing her hands in her back pockets. Alex's gaze lightened slightly, which made Clover smile. She had recognized Clover's regular sign of acceptance of defeat. Like when Alex dragged them to a soccer match, or Sam to one of her science fairs.

"If he had succeeded," Scam continued, "If Sam and Alex's minds had been irreparably tampered with, would you have stayed away and done nothing to avenge them?"

Again, Clover glared at Sam. An argument the brilliant red head had obviously thought of. Clover, she knew, would have done anything for her friends.

"And what caused this magical reunion?"

Sam smiled, Alex's face split with her own wide smile, and Scam shifted closer to Clover, his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam changed me. Or should I say, she brought me back to my old self."

"And how ?"

Story for another time, Sam and Alex's x-powders' rang. The beep that threw Clover in a wave of nostalgia. She had missed her x-powder, among other cool WHOOP gadgets. (Some that she had kept without telling.)

But it was the large TV screen that flashed, and Clover founder herself face to face (ish) with Jerry, an old face she had not seen in many years. Of course, he looked older.

"Hello girls, and Tim!"

"Hey Jerry!" Alex and Sam sang in their usual tone. Scam gave a friendly wave in answer to Jerry's awkward nod, and finally the WOOHP turned his gaze to Clover. It was sad, and she gave him a friendly, but sad smile as well. Their split of friendship had been harsh, and Clover was certain she would never fully trust him again, something that made him quite sad.

"Hey Jer," she finally said.

"Hello, Clov."

They smiled again, and Clover stood to join her friends in front of the screen. "Long time no see. At least for me."

Sam, Alex and Jerry's smiles disappeared and Clover was satisfied. Burry the hatchet? Be friends again, forget everything? As if! As if her entire life had not been filmed, followed. Clover had caught several agents eyeing her over the years. To make sure Clover would keep her end of the deal. Once, she had been so annoyed at this, that she had knocked them out with her triple flip sandwich kick. It was a good day.

Clover had come back to WOOPH a few days after she quit, sans Alex and Sam, just she and Jerry. And this conversation had done nothing to calm her anger, and repair her trust. A conversation she hadn't shared with her best friends.

"Clover," he had said. "I won't stop you from quitting. It's your decision, but as I mentioned on your x-powder, I need you to return all of your spy credentials and gadgets."

Done, she had brought them (most, you never know if an ex-baddie wanted revenge!).

"And about your memories," he'd added calmly.

What?

"What about my memories?"

"I discussed with our board, and we believe that erasing them is an option."

"Excuse me!?" She had jumped up, fists ready to defend herself in case they were going to jump on her and hold her. Or in case GLADIS' arms were ready to immobilize her. "Over my unmanicured French tips are you erasing MY memories!"

"Clover please calm down¨"

"No! I have spent most of my life surrounded by WOOHP conflicts. How exactly can you erase all of that away from me? And then what? No more Sam and Alex? No memories of Blaine? Of all the people I know?"

"Clover," Jerry sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "We decided not to erase your memories. Please calm down."

"Oh." She too sat back down, neatly, as if undisturbed. "Cool then."

"But," OH? "We will if you ever divulge your life at WOOHP, or anything about it to anyone." Jerry was back to being her boss and not her friend. Apparently she was no longer family now that she had quite. This made her snort. As if they had ever truly been family. Then again, Clover didn't really know what a real family was like.

"It is imperative your spy life remains a secret from anyone," he continued, "And we will need to ensure you follow this rule, at least for your first few months away from us."

"Big deal," she spat, "You've always spied on us. This doesn't change anything."

"Clover! Most of your life has been centered around WOOHP. Erasing your memories of us, when there are so many, could permanently damage your brain."

She gripped her knees, hoping he wouldn't notice her obvious fear. There. Once again, that terrible threat of lobotomy was in her life. Just as in their first year of WOOHP, when the girls had been framed for bank robbing. Again, Jerry was threatening to destroy her mind. What made Clover, herself.

"This is not a threat Clover," he smiled sadly, sensing her fear, "It's a warning. We don't want this to happen, and that is why we are warning you. Do you understand?"

She had, and had left him without another word. Now, this was the first time since this threat on her mind had been made that Clover was seeing Jerry. And her fear of losing her mind, by his hand, had turned into uncomfortable rage.

"Bye bye memories for me?" She sang, vague enough to only cause eyebrow raises from her besties. Jerry coughed and shook his head in negative.

"I'm sure Alex and Sam have mentioned the discovery of Blaine being alive. We wanted to give you the change at an in, a final mission to save him."

Sam and Alex each reached for one of Clover's hands, smiling at their friend. Clearly, they wanted this. Clover smiled at how excited Alex was. Finally, the sporty girl could do another field mission. This was most exciting to her. Sam, she was just happy to be with her friends again, with her true family. True family.

"So Jerry!" Alex finally exclaimed, too giddy to stop from bouncing on the spot, "When's our Woohping?!"

With a smile and a click of a button, the screen turned off and the floor gave way to a long, downward spinning tunnel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! This themeldgirl and thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic so far! Please comment and follow if you like!  
What do YOU think happened to Blaine? I would love to know your thoughts.

Also, I on't update so regularly because the first 5 chapters were already written when I started publishing this, so be patient for the next chapters!  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was dizzying, Clover gasped, having forgotten how these Woohp tunnels actually worked. All of the twists and turns. Seriously, that dumbass from the Center, Martin was it? His Woohpings, or well, Centerings as they should be called, they were so simple and clean! Maybe it as she had lost the habit, but she felt like tossing her breakfast.

A hand reached to her, and she looked up from her nausea to see Scam attempting to mend years of tension and hate. His own face was grimacing, disliking the concept of helping her up. And yet, the pleasure of annoying him took over, and Clover let him help her up.

"Thanks." She muttered, turning her attention to the room. Jerry's office. It hadn't changed. Everything was still decorated in a modern fashion, with greys, pastels and other metallics. As well as the actual metal desks. GLADIS was in her place behind Jerry's desk, waving her robotic arms in greeting. "Hey GLADIS," she smiled. Despite being a robot, devoid of actual feeling and thought, Clover had grown attached to the metallic lady. Her lack of tunings had enabled a particular personality, rarely seen in robots. And the girls liked her just that way.

"Clover," Jerry said. Sam, Alex and Scam (ew! Is he now part of their team?) stepped a little aside, leaving the conflicted friends to stare at each.

"You look great Jer." Not burying the hatchet, but leaving it aside for a moment, Clover forced a few steps to the man, and hugged him. Yup, she still cared for the old man. But, things had changed. She looked at the man. It had been 5 years, and age had taken its place on his face. Perhaps the stress. He was after all the head of an International Spy organization. But in 5 years, Blaine had been declared dead, Clover quit not only her job but their friendship, and Tim Scam had returned and was now engaged to Sam. (A story she needed to hear the rest of. Seriously though, what?) Same suit though, same mustache, same bald head. It pleased her despite their differences, to see him alive and healthy. The gleam in his grey eyes burned as brightly as it always had. "You look really great."

"Jerry is dating Center's M.O.M," Alex chirped in, rubbing her hands excitedly. "It's been a while now! Hence the youthful glow!"

"Yeah Jer," Sam laughed, sweeping her bright red hair away from her face, "When are you guys finally going to tie the knot?"

"And speaking of which," Clover said, rounding up on her friend, "How exactly did your future marriage happen?"

Scam shifted, placing himself right beside Sam. Clover made a hissing noise, annoyed.

"Oh really Scam? _You're_ going to protect poor Sammy from me? Now _that_ is hilarious."

Sam sighed. Had she always been so worried, so sad? No. Clover knew it was her reaction to this absurd relationship. But seriously, she was going to need more than just "it was a misunderstanding, he's good now."

"Later Clover, this is about Blaine."

How dare she use Blaine to distract her! "I need more than a simple 'it's water under the bridge' if I am going to work with him!" She turned to Jerry. Forced pleasantries were over. There was a reason why she had so easily left the spy world. "That's why I'm here right? You've always felt bad about ruining things for me and Blaine, so you want to make it up to me by letting me in on the rescue mission."  
Jerry said nothing. "And since when is Blaine worth saving? I thought he was expendable? Why should we save him now, especially when the two agents you claimed were too good to risk still hold a valuable hold in your eye."

Jerry looked to the floor. He was, so sad? Clover squinted in disbelief. Jerry was regretful. About what exactly? Abandoning Blaine, admitting that many of his agents were replaceable, or his role in Clover and Blaine's break up.

A heel tapped, and Clover noticed Alex move to her, clasping her hand. Alex had rarely ever worn heels before, preferring a girlish sporty style. She's still managed it though, pairing her purple heels with a cute crop top sweatshirt, also purple and a jean skirt. Bulky socks, which Clover always considered a fashion risk, topped the look.

"Alex your outfit is so cute by the way. Loving the sporty chic!" But Alex, though she did smile a little, did not let go of her hold on Clover's hand.

"Clover," she murmured, "We can save Blaine now. Until it's done, that's all that matters."

"Alex, how can you say that." Clover murmured, returning her friend's hold. She raised her eyes, almost breaking as she looked in Alex's, large wet orbs of golden brown. The puppy, begging her friend, for now. "Alex," she said, biting her will to listen to her, "Everything is so different now. I can't just accept everything."

The old red couch rose up from the floor and the girls sat down, Clover all too aware that her seat had been left empty all those years. No pressed marks, no sagging springs like the others. Was this, touching? Scam sat beside Sam. What? Was he like a little puppy following his mamma? He didn't even let daylight pass between them he kept so close! Whatever …

"Alex is right Clover," Sam coughed, entering her good old fashion bossy ways. When it came to their missions, feelings were always second to logic and goals. A reason, Clover readily admitted, that they had survived for so long. "Our main objective is to save Blaine and learn what happened to him. Everything else will in fall in place afterwards." She placed her hand on top of Clover and Alex's, "Together, the good old team."

"Together." The girls had been her true family, what completed her always nagging emptiness. And leaving them had been liking tearing her arms off. How could she do anything without them? "Together," Clover repeated. She eyes the looming figure. "With Scam?"

Of course she wasn't going to let this go! Not just because he had tried to kill them several, if not a dozen times. But hello! How did this happen? When was Clover going to get the story! It could help her make up her mind. Even make her way to forgiving the villain. She caught herself in her thoughts. Forgiving? Yes. Clover wanted to believe Sam was wise in love now, and could be trusted.

"I promise Clover," Sam smiled, gripping their still three way clutched hand, "I will tell you everything you want to know the second we are on our way."

A.k.a, the second Clover was officially reinstated (even if only temporarily) as a spy, and so telling her anything wouldn't be a violation.

"Fine!" She cried, dramatically raising her hands over her hands. "Fine fine! So give us the low down Jerry!"

A click, a smile and a turn and it was as if nothing had changed. The screen behind Jerry's desk turned on, displaying Blaine's face, a picture Clover had taken of him only a week before they broke up. She felt Alex and Sam's hands tighten on hers.

"According to some scuba diving tourists in the Philippines, Super Spy Blaine was found chained in a previously uncharted cave, which so far, can only be accessed by an underwater opening." Another click, and the screen displayed pictures of the oceanic location of the cave and the pictures of Blaine the tourists had taken, to prove to the police they were telling the truth, as well as to identify him easier. "They returned a few hours later with the local authorities but Blaine was gone, though the chains were still left, as well as several signs that the cave had been lived in for a few weeks, if not months." Images ran across the screen of the crime screen, finally settling back on Blaine.

"Your mission," Jerry said with a smile, clearly missing this setup, "Is to find our agent and discover and arrest whoever was behind his kidnapping. GLADIS, gadgets please."

"A few things have changed since you've left Clover," GLADIS mused, "We distribute more gadgets to senior agents now." The screen split in half, ripping Blaine's face and leaving Clover with a sense of foreboding. But the walkway began to move, pushing them off the couch and into the tested weapons room. GLADIS' robotic arms traveled around the room and the group, handing gadgets as Jerry named and explained them. Despite the time, Clover recognized almost all of them.

"You will be having the jetpack backpacks of course, x-powder for Clover, Ice Queen Perfume (freezes any substance into ice!), the AQUATI, anti-gravity bottom boots, laser nail file, oxygen lipstick, laser lipstick net catching mascara, wind tunnel blast hairdryer 7000, heat sensing sunglasses, lip balm smoke balm and the multi function charm bracelet. As well as an emergency back up weapons kit."

"Wowa," Clover couldn't stop herself from saying, "Now that is being fully loaded!"

"Best not leave anything uncovered," Jerry smiled, adjusting his suit. "And of course we have similar gadgets made for Tim, though made so it would blend with his character more. Wallets, watches, pens and the such. And no Clover, it has been approved that he comes with you and has gadgets of his own. After all, he blue printed most of them!"

"Yeah," she replied, bitter at his defensiveness for Scam, "And we all know that EVERYTHING you approved of turned out to be right and non-dangerous."

Unwilling to spend any more time on Clover's arguments, Jerry turned back to GLADIS. "And of course, your brand new catsuits!"

Four mannequins appeared, each wearing a different suit, though 3 had clearly been tailored to the girls' figure, and the fourth to Scam's. Sam and Alex gasped and ran to the mannequins excited. With Sam's undercover work, and Alex's second hand for Jerry, neither had worn a catsuit in a while. Clover looked over her new uniform, warily approving each new detail. The bungy belt was still there, glistening silver, a heart centering as a buckle. But everything else had changed. The suits were now black, all four. Just as, she realized with a pang, Blaine's had been. What differed each was the small coloring added around the outfit. The zippers were colored. And what separated the gloves and the boots from the rest of the outfit was a band of color, each catered to each girl. Metallic clasps were on the shoulders, for the placing of the jetpack, though a colored line traced from the clasp until the shoulders. The daintily added colors were red for Clover, green for Sam and yellow for Alex, as they always had been. Clover was reminded of Alice, Pam and Crimson's villain uniforms. Or Blaine's first catsuit, the black one. Scam's coloring was a light grey.

Jerry threw keys at Clover. "Your jet for the mission. Equipped with all terrain vehicle and submarine. Good luck."

The walkway led them out to the building's landing pad as all pressed their x-powders (and wallets) to change into their uniforms.

"All right Girls," Sam smiled, "Let's do it!"

xxxxxxxx

And they're off! What will happen next ^^ Like, follow and leave a comment! What do you think happened to Blaine? Why are Sam and Scam together (and not just because they're my OTP) and is there anything else Clover might be mad at Jerry for? Next time ;)  
Enjoy, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Sam set the jet on autopilot before turning to her friends, who were awkwardly sitting in the plane lounge area. Clover was sitting beside Alex, linking their arms as she stared suspiciously at Tim. Sam sighed. Of course this wouldn't be easy for Clover to get over, she was so stubborn.

Clover smiled as Sam sat to join them, the three best friends closer than they had been for several years, in both literal and figurative senses. Nothing could ever replace the feelings she had for Sam and Alex. Nothing. Which was why despite several of Sam's pleas, she still glared at Scam and is unbearable nonchalant attitude. Like what was his deal?

"Out with it blondie," the horrible man drawled, already bored with her antagonism, "What do you want to know?"

Sam shifted a little, mediating the ground between spies and Scam, probably hoping to stop any fights. A fight Clover was kind of itching for.

"Did you guys have a mission in space and Sam got her helmet bonked, depriving her brain of air for a few minutes? Cause otherwise, I can't see this," she pointed at them, "happening."

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to point?" he snarled.

"I don't know, she got pretty goofed up when you hypnotized her to kill me!"

"Guys," Sam called, rushing to both characters, "Can we please be civil?"

Scam crossed his arms and said nothing, effectively looking away.

"Sure Sam," Clover felt herself cackled, "I'll be civil. So how did you train him anyway, shock collar?"

Scam stood up with a snarl, Sam blocked him from her, and Clover in turn stood, her fists raised. "Don't bother Sammy, I've been dying to kick his face for years now."

"Enough!" They turned and saw Alex fuming, or more to say, pouting at the sight of them. Clover smiled at how she loved Alex, and how delighted to see that the girl had barely changed. She was pouting, feeling left out in the oncoming fight.

"Let's all sit down," she smiled, "And listen to what Sam has to say. Right Clover?"

"Whatever." But Clover did sit down, as did Scam and Sam. "So how did this joyous couple come to be?"

Sam placed her hand on Scam's shoulder, who took it upon himself to talk first. Clover raised her eyebrow at how docile he know was, so obedient to Sam's every look.

"Sam saved my life, three years ago."

That didn't surprise her. Sam always did her best to save their enemies, even when they were trying so hard to kill the spies. She was better than her that way, that Sam. Clover didn't care if they fell to their demise. Not a wink.

"We were on a mission," Sam continued, "Me and Alex. Our last one together actually. And well, we weren't fighting Tim, but he escaped from WOOHP and had tracked us down, hoping to get us when we were distracted by our current villain. You remember Rebecca."

Right. That crazy lady that wanted to turn all people into plants so that we would be more respectful of nature. Half of her test subjects had rotted to death.

"Well Rebecca's lab exploded and set the building on fire. We got out, but then GLADIS said they had traced Tim to our location, still in the building. He was caught under some debris from the explosion."

"Sam didn't even hesitate," Alex said, shaking her head, "She just ran in there and come back out 5 minutes later with Scam … sorry, Tim. Apparently he begged Jerry for months to reinstate him in WOOHP after that. To be with Sam."

"It wasn't months," he hissed, "And it wasn't to be with Sam. Originally. I just thought, maybe I'd been wrong to try and kill you girls," he ignored a timed snort from Clover, "and that maybe that WOOHP was changing for the better. Jerry always regretted losing me, so it didn't take much time to get back to the weapon's lab. Under heavy surveillance," he added bitterly.

"We're all under surveillance," Sam said kindly, patting his hand, "And you couldn't expect us to trust you like that right away."

"But he saved our butts a few times," Alex continued, "So we started hating him less, and even talking to him. And then he asked Sam out." Sam blushed but nodded, tightening her grip on Scam.

"It was meant to be," he murmured. And the three became silent. Clover stared at Alex, then the annoyingly clingy couple. Sam and Scam were sitting tightly together, lost in their shared memories of falling in love. Clover let out a rattling cough, bringing the lovebirds back to the present. As Sam looked at her for a form of approval, Clover couldn't help but give in. A little. For Sam.

"Well Sam always did have a thing for you," Clover sighed, smiling at her friend's embarrassment. "So I don't find this a total surprise." Scam's smirked annoyed her though, "And I mean it's totally obvious that you liked her to. Out of all your lame attempts to kill us, you never went after Sam. You always let her go." This time Scam reddened and Sam smiled. Whatever.

"I'll let this go, for now." Clover finally decided. "But don't think I'm not gonna keep on eye on you Scam." Sam's smile faltered a little.

"I wouldn't dream of Clov," he smirked, "Although be aware that I am taken."

"... I hate you so much."

"Clover!"

"Sorry Sam." A pause, "So, how did you propose?"

Sam had been invited for a date, two years after their first one, though she had forgotten it was supposed to be an anniversary. Despite her renown brains, Sam did poorly when it came to remembering personal things, things she would have once considered trivial. And he didn't catch her off guard either, because once every few months they went on an extravagant date, at fancy restaurant in their best clothes, with poetry, candlelight dinners and violin performances. Tim had liked all the high life things Sam dreamed of, but was to afraid to go to by herself.

So nothing was out of the ordinary, save for their moonlight walk on the beach. Tim didn't like the beach, so Sam had never gone with him. It was there, in a circle of pure white sand, surrounded by beautifully glowing candles and rose petals that Tim bent down on one knee and proposed.

"I don't ever want a life without you again." He'd said before slipping the ring on her finger, "Please make me a complete person by staying with me forever."

She had worn her deep red dress that night, and had curled her hair. He'd opened his vest to show that he had been wearing the blue sweater Sam had gotten for him so many years ago, the one he had torn with the killer credit card.

"Hmmm …" Clover commented. Well Scam was a charmer. "But so are most psychopaths. Whatever. Congratulations happy couple." And for the first time, she felt herself give them a true smile. If Sam was happy …

Alex was tearing up, despite it not having been the first time she heard the story. It moved her nonetheless.

"What about you Clover?" she squealed, "Have you been dating anyone out of the ordinary lately?"

"Naw," she laughed, "Work has been way to hectic for that."

No laugh, she opened her eyes and saw Alex, Sam and even Scam stare at her with horrified eyes. "What?!"

"Clover," Sam hesitated to say, "Have you dated anyone since Blaine?"

"Of course I have! Where have you been? I just .. not anyone right now okay? Maybe i'm finally getting serious with my life!"

Sam and Alex looked at her sadly, "Or maybe Blaine's disappearance is finally sinking in."

She clicked her tongue and stared at her nails, annoyed at the pity. "Look the reason I left WOOHP was not only because of Blaine! That was just the last straw!"

"We know Clover," Sam said soothingly as she moved back to her friends, "But whatever happened between the two of you anyway? You guys broke up out of nowhere, and you refused to talk about it!" Alex nodded vehemently.

Blaine had come back to LA for Clover's 21 birthday. Though the spies were used to alcohol, having traveled all over the world and posing as people older than high school students, this was nothing new. But Clover being Clover, she had made it a big party nonetheless. And Sam and Alex has surprised her by flying Blaine in for the occasion. But he'd been distant she noticed, and sad. Quite sad. She caught him sighing when he thought she wasn't looking, and he often had his hands on his hand, ruminating.

So, a few days after the party, Clover confronted him over it. He hadn't said anything in an obvious attempt to not ruin the party mood, and she had gone along with it. But now it was was enough. What was tormenting him so much?

"I kissed Britney," he confessed.

Long distance was difficult, especially at such a young age. They had promised each other that if they felt they were wavering in their feelings, then it would be time to let go. No sense in hanging onto something that would break, making them both miserable. But Blaine had been her first great love, and despite her master spy skills, Clover couldn't hide her sadness over the end of it all.

He'd felt a growing attraction between the two of them, Blaine explained, soon after Britney was transferred to his team in WOOHP Australia. But nothing had happened between them until a few weeks before. After a particularly difficult mission, Blaine and Britney had kissed. Nothing but that, and yet it was enough. Blaine told Clover he hadn't done anything else with Britney until he would talk to Clover. He was a man of honor. But it had happened, and he couldn't find the strength to be with Clover, and keep away from Britney. It was only fair to tell her.

So Clover mustered up one of those rare moments, and had done the noble thing. She had thanked Blaine for telling her the whole truth, explained to him how lucky a girl she was to have had a boyfriend like him, and finally said that it would be better for them to break up. She didn't see him until a year later, with the blimp incident. And finally, after a few slight seeings in WOOHP, after he had transferred back to LA, she never saw him again.

Sam, Scam and Alex listened in silence as Clover felt badly. She hadn't told them this for a simple reason: they would take her side against Britney, and Clover felt it wasn't even Britney or Blaine's fault. Life had happened, simple as that. People grow apart. It was perhaps one of her most mature decisions at the time, and she couldn't wrap her head around it. This last statement didn't make them laugh though, as Alex and Sam shifted towards Clover and wrapped their arms around her. Finally, Clover let a single tear fall in memory of that sad day. For the first time since that day.

"God," Alex finally said, breaking the sorrowful silence, "I knew that I never liked her!"

The spies laughed at this, ignoring for a moment the beep of the plane, signaling they were finally approaching the Philippines.

Xxxxxx

Hey I'm back! Thank you for the wait, though expect another! Finals are approaching XD ! What did you think of this chapter? Of the Blaine breakup, and the Sam x Scam dating?  
As always, please comment and subscribe! Next chapter, we are finally getting the mission going! Mission: Save Blainy!


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Spies, you are approaching the Philippines." Jerry called from the pilot's seat, his hologram appearing at the right of the steering wheel. "Good to see you piloting again Agent Clover!"

"Like riding a bike Jer," she sang, "Like riding a bike!"

"Where are the others?"

"Sleeping!" Alex had passed out after a few throwback conversations about their high school years, and Sam had curled up on Scam and also fallen asleep after checking that the plane was still on course. Scam too had fallen asleep, waiting for Sam to wake up as he refused to move her in case of inadvertently waking her.

Clover smiled at how cozy her friends (and Scam) looked. "They are sleeping soundly."

"You should be arriving at the port city I told you about in an hour." Jerry continued, "Local authorities will be waiting for you, as well as some WOOHP agents. We don't have a basis in the Philippines, but they worked close enough that we could send them there."

"Roger Jerry. Any names so we can know who we'll be talking to?"

"Agents Kevin, Isabella and Paulo should be on their way to landing pad, waiting for you. You will land on their ship and then travel to the town. There, local police as well as the tourists who discovered and recorded Super Spy Blaine's presence should be waiting for you."

She nodded, slowly switching some buttons around to lower the plane's altitude, as well as slow it slightly.

"And Clover,"

"Yeah Jer?"

"I am sorry for all of this." She finally turned to look at him (well, his hologram." In the six years she had not seen him, Clover couldn't help but now worry for his health. He had aged, a lot.

"I know Jerry," she smiled, trying to be kind for a man she had almost considered like a father, "I know. We'll 411 you after talking to the tourists."

The hologram switched off, and Clover was left with her own thoughts. Like how awesome her new spy uniform was. How fantastic the plane was. And, how she had missed it all so very much.

"Ladies and Scam this is your captain speaking," she finally sang into the intercom, "We are approaching the WOOHP ship where we will be landing in just a few minutes. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened, and thanks for flying Air Clover!"

They didn't sit though.

"What do you mean we'll be landing on a ship?" Alex squealed.

"Why are you landing it!" Sam yelled.

"Ladies and Scam? Really?" said her least favorite.

"Relax guys," Clover winked, "I got this all under control."

"But you haven't flown in years!" Sam screamed, though to deaf ears. Clover was already busy decreasing speeds and altitude. She had been the best flying among the three, and nothing was going to stop her from jumping right back into the game. Sam, Scam and Alex grabbed onto anything they could find as Clover sped the plane, almost dropping it from the sky. Others were screaming in terror, Clover hadn't felt more alive in years. Just as the boat appeared within her line of sight (also the best among the three spies!), she pulled the breaks, dramatically reduced the speed and engaged the air thrusters, landing the plane as softly as cloud.

"Thank you," she winked again, "For flying Air Clover! Please come again!" Alex and Sam sighed, as Scam (Clover was pleased to see), was busy throwing up in a barf bag. They burst out laughing at his face, before linking arms and walking down the slowly descending steps. Perhaps a new WOOHP perk, all those waiting on the ship had their arms raised in salute.

"Master Spies Sam, Alex and Clover," a dark young woman announced, her arm still raised in salute, "It is a personal honor to meet you."

"At ease miss." Clover smiled, thoroughly enjoying this reception, "Agent Isabella I presume?"

She nodded, giving a final brief salute. Sam and Alex looked curiously at Clover, since she hadn't yet had the time to inform them of which WOOHP agents would great and help them. Clover however, was surprised by this new title. "Master Spies" ? Alex and Sam must have been promoted again since Clover's departure. Of course. They were brilliant. She shifted her hair, trying to keep it behind her ears though the wind was blowing for too strongly for it to make a difference. She spotted Sam tying her own long flaming red hair into a high bun, the style she had worn once when fighting that art stealing magicien. She apparently did that more often, to keep it out of the way. Clover imitated her friend, tying her own medium hair into a low bun. It helped a little.

"Let's make our way to shore," Alex stated in a voice Clover had yet never heard her use, "You'll brief us with all you know on the way."

Agent Isabella saluted once again, "Yes Ma'am."

They followed Isabella onto a smaller, but just as fancy boat. It was all decorated in pinks and purples. "To best suit your tastes," Isabella told them. Not one person smirked. Clover guessed that Sam and Alex had earned a status and respect yet unseen before in WOOHP.

"Oh yeah," Clover laughed, throwing herself on one of the fancy chairs, "I'm gonna like this mission. I'm sure!"

To everyone's surprise, Sam and Alex jumped to their friend armed with pillows, and somehow a pillow fight was engaged, slowly including all of the members of the ship. Isabella, who was laughing despite the unusual actions, now remembered why so many people emulated those three spies. They never forgot to be human.

Xxxxx

A little shorter, than the others and the last interlude before the actual searching for Blaine. Isabella and her team will not be a main character, but I thought it would be nice to include how much other WOOHP agents respects the spies.

As always, comment and subscribe! Is there any retro spies moment you would like me to include? I just might ^^ ! Thx for reading.  
A special thanks to Cresenta Lark! Thanks for inspiring me and following my story!


	9. Chapter 9

"Super Spy Blaine was apparently found by a couple of divers about a week ago," Agent Isabella was now reading from her computer as a car drove the spies from the boat to the local police station. "Jason, 35 and Alfred 32, a couple diving during their honeymoon. Alfred is a native from the Philippines and they were visiting his family. They, with two other friends and their guide, found an interesting underwater cave and began swimming in it, realizing it was longer and actual a form of a path. They continued for a while longer before realizing it was leading them back to the surface. The surface was an underwater, but water safe cave. They saw Super Spy Blaine chained to the walls of the cave, and several items showed that he had been there for a while. The group asked him questions, took pictures and promised to return with the police. The pictures were evidence of course. But the police returned, led by their guide, and Super Spy Blaine was gone." She shut the computer. "Whoever is keeping him prisoner has tight security to know that people came by the cave. He was gone within the hour it took the police to get there."

Clover and Alex were listening intently as Sam did, though she was busy rubbing Scam's shoulders to soothe his aching sea sick stomach.

"He had been missing for around 6 years yes?" Isabella asked, eyeing the spies. "Headquarters informed us that you were acquainted with him."

"About 6 yes," Clover mumbled, "And he wasn't missing, he was declared dead."

Isabella nodded, but said nothing. She handed each spy an earing communicator. "This is will in direct contact with us if you have any need. My colleagues and myself will drive the boat back to the location where the group skydived and will keep track of you, but we will not dive with you."

"Of course," Sam smiled, waving Isabella's apologetic look away, "Someone needs to be at the surface in case something goes wrong."

"Do you have any idea who could gain from detaining Super Spy Blaine?"

Alex shook her head, though she did consider. "Well of the baddies we fought, …"

"Geraldine would be n1 on my list," Clover cut, voicing what her friends had been thinking. "Is there any news of her?"

Isabella checked her computer, roaming through the lists of incarcerated villains. "Geraldine has been detained in the WOOHP prison in Los Angeles since the last time she escaped and was then caught. By yourself, and agents Sam, Alex and Blaine." Clover nodded, "She does seem to be particularly vindictive towards you Agent Clover though, so it is a good assumption."

"Yeah!" Alex suddenly cried out, "Why is that?! Sam was the one who uncovered SPI's plan to get rid of WOOHP, why did she always go after you?"

"Because she's a loser! Duh!" Clover said casually as Alex and Sam laughed, "But seriously, she did tell me when I was her mind slave that she hated me in particular because we were so similar, but WOOHP specially recruited me, whereas they refused her."

"What!" the girls cried, "How are you like her?" Clover said nothing but smile and raise an eyebrow, "Really? The stubbornness? The tendency to attack rather than ask questions? The arrogance? Though in my case, it's 'cause I'm awesome."

Again, the girls laughed, checking their jetpack backpacks to assure themselves all gadgets were present. As they did, Agent Isabella ordered for the car to stop and stepped out, announcing their arrival.

It was such a remote fishing town that many people didn't speak English, though most of the police officers did speak it fluently. Isabella did use as much Tagalog as she could to ensure they understood WOOHP's presence in the area and the spies' mission. Well, what she could tell them anyway. Sam and Clover had made sure to tell the young rookie to not mention the exact details of their mission. Nothing about Blaine being a spy himself, or the possible WOOHP enemies that could be behind it and take out their anger on the village. WOOHP being WOOHP however, Jerry had ensured Isabella that agents had their eye so that nothing would happen to the pleasant little town.

"We will inform you of anything we can." Clover smiled, shaking hands with the chief and the few present subordinates, "We must ask however that you report anything about this case to our agents. We will do the same of course. Thank you again for your cooperation."

As per Clover, her charm was not questioned by the male officers as they were all too ready to agree with anything she said. Isabella eyed her in amazement. According to legends, Clover was a master manipulator and conversationalist, but it was different to see in person. Surely, Isabella could learn a thing a two from this retired agent. She had not seemed to lose any skill learned from WOOHP during her time off. Not even one.

Ridding herself of the awe she held for her heroes, Isabella shook her head and informed the less skilled in English officers in a mix of Spanish and Tagalog. It didn't matter. Clover's smiled had persuaded them to do anything.

A police car drove the group back to the boat, as a few police officers joined the WOOHP team already readying the APWATIs. Alfred and Jason were also waiting on the boat, ready and willing to share any information they could.

"Why did you get the police officers to share information with us like that Clover," Alex asked, "They already had to under international law!"

"Oh Alex," she smiled, "After all these years at WOOHP, don't you already know that the police hates handing over their cases to other big government agencies? Even if we are WOOHP, not everyone will willingly give information so easily, especially if it was initially their case!"

"That's right Clover!" Sam sung, "Brilliant I didn't even think of that!"

"Ha," the blond felt herself smile, "I am a master conversationalist after all!"

"You mean master lier!" Alex laughed, as Clover pouted at the old name. Sam laughed as well, elbowing Clover as they walked back onto the ship and took their places in front of their APWATIs.

"Tim," Sam then said, a little quietly (Oh, Clover realized, there was no UPWATI for Scam, he wouldn't like this), "You're going to have to wait for us here."

He stared at her, then the suits, as if he thoughts both were joking. The lack of his size suit then sunk in.

"You're kidding right?" he growled, taking a step towards Sam. Clover edged a little, disliking the return of this sudden anger, but Alex held onto her arm. Clover looked at her friend, who shook her head as if to say: let them deal with it.

But Sam did not look apologetic. In fact, she deliberately stared into his eyes so long he had no choice but to look away, ashamed of his sudden anger. "It's just," he sighed, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"You doubt my abilities as a secret agent Tim?" Her green eyes narrowed, and it was now Clover and Alex's turn to step away from her. Sam's red furry was scary.

"Of course not!" he panted, as Clover realized with a smirk that he too feared her fury. "I just don't feel right if I'm away from you. Especially when you're in danger." (Wow, Clover thought, he really is good. No wonder Sam was suckered.) "Can't I at least use your oxygen lipstick to join you?"

"We are going deep underwater Tim," she snapped back, annoyed, "The lipstick won't protect you from the water pressure. And I am a grown woman, not to mention super agent, who can take care of herself thank you very much!" She huffed and marched away from him, slipping into her underwater suit, "And i wasn't suckered into anything Clover! Now let's go!"

Clover and Alex giggled as agents helped them put on their suits and push them into the water.

"Underwater communication check," they head Isabella say through their earrings, "Can you hear me?"

"Check." Rang from all three, and with a wave, they were off.

Clover hadn't been underwater like this in a very long time. Since she had left WOOHP really. So as they swam, she couldn't help but marvel at the aquatic scenery the ocean had to offer. Everything was new considering she had never had the chance to explore the Filipino waters, but every worry she had of annoying her fellow spy friends with her gasps were forgotten as they too marveled at the underwater magic. That was something that reinforced Clover's belief that she, Sam and Alex would remain BFFs no matter what: they were always amazed with the places they saw, especially if under the sea or up in space. In fact, Clover heard herself and Sam laughed as Alex's rendition of "Under the Sea" began halfway towards the cave's entrance. In fact, by the time they reached its mouth, all three had joined in a full blown chorus.

"All right spies," Sam said, slipping back into the role of leading lady of the group, "Turn on your suits flashlights." A familiar click rang as all three did so, "And let's do a final oxygen and communications check before we go in. Agent Isabella, do you read us?"

"Loud and clear Agent Samantha," the young woman's voice rang. "Don't worry about oxygen, you should have plenty still."

"Alright then, let's do it!"

They all took an unnecessary deep breathe before heading into the dark and deep cave, with only their flashlights to light the way.

"Ew!" Alex cried, "What if we see those creepy fish! The ones with the big teeth and glowing eyes and!"

"We're not going deep enough for that Alex," Clover sighed.

"Oh," she laughed, "Okay then!"

It was amazing how this underwater cave had created such an elaborate, but narrow and easy to follow tunnel, letting the spies (who had special jets on their suits) travel through its length in only a few minutes, rather than the dozen it would have taken without it. Clover, who swam passed Alex and Sam felt the tunnel shift and rise back towards the surface.

"Almost there," she thought, "Almost there."

Within a few minutes from the dark rise of the tunnel, Clover saw a slight light indicating a surface area, pushing herself to swim faster. If Sam and Alex thought anything of it, they didn't share their thoughts. It didn't matter. They were a step closer to find out what had happened to Blaine so many years ago.

With a final push, Clover felt herself rise out of the water and onto the surface floor of this new cave. A light was coming from somewhere, but so faint and dim she didn't switch off hers. She pushed herself onto the surface to let Sam and Alex join her, removing her protective helmet.

Finally there, Clover couldn't even muster up a joke about keeping her hair dry. Or the obviously painful humidity of the place.

"I'm coming Blaine," she heard herself whisper. As she removed the UPWATI and made her way to the slight glimmer of abandoned chains, Clover felt herself blink back so many tears.

"I'm here Blaine," she said,"Sorry it took so long."

Xxxxxx

And we shall end this here. I am finally getting the story arc on its way! HERE WE GO! Yay me! Next episode, the return of an old villain (can you guess who? Hint: it's not the one mentioned in this chapter).

Finals are nearing their end, so I may be able to continue this story a little faster, although no promises!

As always: like, follow and subscribe to my story!


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Sam and Alex linked arms as they watched their blond friend crouching beside the cold chains. It was disturbing no matter who thought of it: that a friend had been held there for months.

Yes, months. The cave was left in a hurry and displayed many key proofs that someone had been living there (whether willingly or not). A mattress, used and re-read books, even small sculptures fashioned with random instruments, including other rocks. Clover smiled at these. Blaine had hidden his passion for sculpting from her for the longest time, embarrassed because he thought himself so poor at it, and that it was so strange. Noneness of course, but he had hidden it (quite adorably) all the same. Pathetic hiding places too. The back of the closet, inside a few socks … definitely not master spy skill hiding techniques. Though Clover loved to snoop, she'd found them accidentally when he'd asked her to bring her some fresh socks. The first morning she had ever spent with him.

Damn. Clover felt a tear finally spill over, too heavy to blink anymore. If they saw, Sam and Alex said nothing of it. Alex had let go of her friend and begun to explore the cave, turning the tragic atmosphere into one of super spying. Sam gave Clover's shoulder a brief pat before she too turned to investigate. Blaine had been living here for months. How? It was time to know.

The strangest thing was the mattress and its sheets. The cave was above water, but the only known path had been through that dark and previously unknown underwater cavernous path. There were even a few items unexpected for a cave room, a prison cave room at that: dumbells, empty protein powder boxes and even a small TV with DVD player. Like, weird.

"Why do you think whoever got him let Blaine have all of this stuff?" Alex wondered, noticing that the protein powder still had much time before its expiration. "Who would want their prisoner to bulk up? Or Stay bulk for that matter?"

"Good question." Sam muttered, eyeing the TV set. She knelt beside it and began playing with it here and there. "This is certainly working. I understand books, but TV?"

Clover was still beside the mattress and abandoned chains. She didn't want to touch either, but leaving them felt impossible also.

"Yeah," she finally added. 'Whoever got Blaine defo wanted him alive. And based on what there is here to keep him distracted, they also wanted him sane."

"Not sane enough though,' Sam answered pulling out a few cords from the TV and showing them to the spies. Clover reluctantly pulled herself away from the cold bed and came to see what Sam was trying to show them.

"With a few pulls and rearrangements," Sam continued, demonstrating her thought process, "Blaine could have found a connection."

"You mean," Clover cried, "to like the internet!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes." A few moments of silence, a few taps on the TV's touch screen, and the redhead found herself on WOOHP's help center page. "Blaine's way too good a spy to not have noticed this."

"Not to mention," Clover added, staring at the wires Sam had just played with, "What exactly was done to him that his captors wouldn't even worry about him trying something with all this."

They heard a brief ring and Jerry's face appeared on the screen.

"I received a call saying this distress signal was coming from where you girls are supposed to be. What is the meaning of this?"

Clover walked back to the abandoned bed and chains as Sam informed Jerry of her findings. As he processed this, the old man began looking about the cave, as surprised as any of the girls of the strange prison Blaine was kept in.

"But like," Alex added innocently, "where did he even go for the bathroom?"

Sam, Clover and Jerry looked at the second floor opening, a smaller hole barely big enough for a baby to splash in. Clover felt another tear roll down her face and Alex said nothing.

"Well," Jerry coughed to break the heartbreaking silence, "Whoever has him took great lengths to make sure he was at least comfortable. Any reason why he didn't progressively use those dumbbells to break the chains? It would have taken some time, but work nonetheless."

"Probably for the same reason he didn't manipulate this TV set to try and access WOOHP," Sam sighed. "Only what, we have no idea yet."

Alex grabbed the dumbbell and began swinging it around, judging its weight and power.

"Yeah," she said. "This is a good one. It could have broken the chains with repeated pounding. Do we know if he was kept on watch while in the cave? I guess yeah, since he disappeared from here like an hour after being discovered."

"Yeah," Sam repeated as she glanced around the room again, "But what kind of surveillance? I don't spot any cameros. Microphones? Alex start looking for microphones. Or micro cameras for that matter." Alex slipped on her heat sensing infrared sunglasses and began pacing around as Sam returned to Jerry. "Do you have any records of this TV being used as a communication device other than now?"

A few tapes on the keyboard but Jerry only shook his head. "Nothing. It seems only you've used it in such a way."

"This is too weird." Clover noticed her redheaded friend place her fingers just below her lower lip, a heartwarming nostalgic sign of deep thought and doubt.

But it wasn't time to reminisce. Not now. Would it ever be? It had always broken Clover's heart, each time she tried to look back on it happily. Walking out of WOOHP had also meant walking away from her friends. An action, though Clover wouldn't regret it, still made her sad. Secrets do no good, and their WOOHP life was a secret.

She shifted on the mattress, tracing the rough material with her gloved fingers. How had this happened? What had they done to Blainey that he couldn't even of the simplest ways to escape?  
She shuddered at the thought: What had they done to Blaine?

Something felt strange under her fingers. It was rougher, more solid than the clumsily made quilt. Clover crouched back beside the mattress, rummaging between the sheets.

"Bingo." She smiled, pulling out a white sheet. An envelop.

Alex approached the scene. "Why is there an envelop in his mattress?"

"It's a clue duh!" Sam cried out as she abandoned the TV post and rushed to the girls. No one tried to snatch it away from Clover though, an act she appreciated. She was staring at it, afraid of what they might find when opened.

'Come on Clover," Alex smiled, placing her hand on her worried friend's arm, "I'm sure it's a clue like Sam said if anything. If it was Blaine's distress message, he wouldn't have left it to be found so obviously."

"That means it's a message from whoever has him Alex! That is just so much worse!"

"You won't know until you open it. We can do it if you want."

"Come on Alex," Sam smiled, "Give her some time."

Clover wanted to say something, but she footnoted it for later. Sam, though she had made the worst decisions ever in their high school years when it came to guys, had never had much time for Clover's slight obsession with them. (Maybe because Sam had such little experience, she was much more gullible?) Anyway .. Scam had definitevly brought out something new in the team's leader. More empathy? Though that could be dangerous for a spy .. who knew.

Clover shook her head. No, it was no time to try and distract herself from reality. Also, she was SO not about to accept Scam so easily!

Speaking of which, the screen, still alive with Jerry's face began to ring.

"A call from Scam," Jerry mused, "I'm putting him through."

The screen split in images, leaving Tim Scam's face to take over the right side of it. Clover grimaced at seeing his face so large.

"Tim!" Sam cried out, "What's going on?"

"We lost contact with you as you were getting out onto dry land. (Wouldn't call it dry exactly, Alex was heard muttering). I decided to try through Jerry. What is going on? Why is there a TV screen in a hidden cave?"

"We'll 411 you later Scam," Clover sighed. "Right now we have like more important things to do!" At this, she turned and walked to screen to ensure Jerry and Scam had a ful of view of the envelop. (It disgusted her, but Scam was part of the team. He would have to be kept aware.)

"Again," Sam murmured to herself, "Strange. With a few rewired cables I could connect from this TV. But our mics stopped working the second we stepped in. What is going on?"

"Maybe," Alex said, clearly growing impatient at the time it was taking her friends to open the envelop. "WE WILL KNOW WHEN WE OPEN THE DAMN LETTER!"

They stared at her for a silent moment. Alex merely shrugged and stuck out her tongue, pleased to have finally gotten their attention. Clover smiled at how wonderful Alex was before finally tearing away the envelop. It was a letter.

"Hello Spies. So glad that you have FINALLY found us. It took you long enough I must say. Not up to your usual speed and gusto.

I guess Terrence was right after all. You are most definitevly losing your touch. Pity. I enjoyed fighting and defeating you time and time again.

As you might have guessed, I have your dear friend Blaine. Does that upset you Clover? Does it bother you that I took your love the same why you took MINE! Make sure to hurry and find him, it has been years and I am growing so bored of looking after him. But I am nice. I want to kill you all together. Aren't I just so kind? As you may know, I am a romantic at heart.

Here are a few clues to finding me. US. I so enjoy the hunt before the kill. I guess it's just my WILD SIDE! Clue n*1. Do you like it? Second clue:

It a step. If you will. In their native language at least. In ours? No clue. Ha! But I love it there. As you three. Fashion is the key.  
After a step, there is a laugh. A nice laugh.

There, you have everything. Tick tock goes the clock spies. Fashion waits for no one. I tire of waiting. Blaine? He tires. Easily. I wonder what might happen to him?

Ciao."

The group stared at the letter, Clover still unsure of what she just read.

"This," she concluded, "Is this stupidest, most lame and least thought out riddle I have ever hear of."

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed, probably horrified at the cheapness of it. "I can't believe she would so ruin the greatest attributes of literature like this."

Clover nodded, patting her friend empathetically. "Like major ew."

"She? Ew? Literature? Ladies would you care to explain what is happening?" Jerry, Scam and even Alex still looked puzzled.

"Duh," Clover yawned, "Sam is talking about how much our NOT so mysterious kidnaper sucks at writing, not to mention writing riddles. Or clues. Or whatever."

Sam nodded fervently, "She sucks!"

"WHO IS THE SHE!" Scam yelled out, annoyed of being clueless. Something, Clover remarked with a smirk, something that must happen to him quite often."

"Tim," Sam barked, making all jump, "I do not like that tone!"

To Clover's utter astonishment, Tim sat back a hung his head, actually ashamed of his behavior, or embarrassed that Sam was scolding him. Either way, it was quite amazing.

"Jerry," Clover sighed, "Just send us back the jet. We need to shake our booties Outtah here. Blaine is not here. We'll look around some more and regroup back to the ship. WHERE the plane will be waiting I am sure."

'What do you mean Blaine isn't here anymore?" Scam asked.

Too easy. Clover stepped back from the screen and displayed her arms wide, dramatic purposes of course. "Look around Scam. I'm sure even an idiot like you can tell Blaine is no longer in this cave!"

Scam said nothing as Sam was still eyeing him angrily, his face growing red with annoyance nonetheless.

'Girls,' Jerry sighed. Alex had just let out a cry out. Her epiphany. After reading the letter herself, it seemed too obvious. This annoyed the men greatly. "Please just tell me who you think the villain is, and why you came to such an easy conclusion?"

'Duh Jer," Clover smiled as the girls laughed, linked arms. Pressing a button on their X powders, it was UPWATI time again. "Wild Style? Fashion waits for no one? Mentioning of Terrence? This is soooooo that Helga diva behind it."

They had checked all corners of the cave before finally, none happier than the other to leave the terrible and trying prison of Blaine. It was a laugh to hear from that old psycho again, but all couldn't stop wondering: what did they do to Blaine? All evidence led to something impairing him. But what?

XXxxXX

Hey all! I'm back. (ish) Let's hope I go faster with the updates this time, though no promises.  
HELGA is back(aH)! Note, she uses US : not working alone. LAMOS? Maybe ... maybe not.  
What do you think of Sam and Scam? Clearly he is overprotective, which rather annoys her. DUH she's a master spy!  
What do you think happened to Blaine? We shall know this and more in the following chapters!  
As always, please read, comment and follow !


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Clover waited for the agents to remove her UPWATI. She couldn't Xpower out of it like the fellow spies this time. As they swam back to the waiting ship, Clover's helmet must have hit a rather sharp rock. Though she used her oxygen lipstick to save herself for the little of the journey left, it had been hard enough to slowly leak into the helmet. She swept her wet hair about, unaware (or simply uncaring) of many male WOOHP agents staring at her. She smiled and flipped her gold main stylishly before heading back inside to join her best friends … and Scam.

"Your hair is longer," Alex commented as she sipped on her mint cocoa (with marshmallows of course.) The Philippines were not exactly known for their cold weather, but the AC on the ship had broken, and was blasting constantly and at its most powerful since before the dripping wet spies had arrived. An accidental stumble from one of the agents had plunged all three back into the water moments after their arrival (and after Sam Alex had already changed back to civilian clothes.)

"Yeah," Sam added casually, "And you don't blow dry it anymore?"  
Clover had let her signature triangular hairstyle go, she informed her friends. It was still short, just neck-length, but she kept it straight now. Just blow drying for volume, no odd yet stylish triangle.

"Unless I want to," Clover added with a wink, "It's not gone forever. Never!"

"So," Agent Isabella repeated, "you think Super Spy Blaine is under a form of tranquilizer? Do keep him from leaving?" Sam nodded.

"What I can't understand," Alex said with a pout, "Is why they are taking such strange care of him?"

"You're right," Clover added. "His living space sucks: just an old mattress with broken springs. But it's a hand made cover, so why the caring? Why the TV to keep him entertained? Books would be enough."

"And if he's under some sort of tranquilizer," Sam concluded, "Why is there work out equipment? He'd be too drugged to work out. But he'd have to be! Or else why didn't he bash his captors' brains in with them and escape?"

"And what was with the TV that could easily be connected to WIFI?" Clover finished. Far too many questions. His capture was extremely unusual. It showed both caring and a total lack of it. Why the duality?

Scam shifted himself, placing a hand over Sam's. Clover eyed, noting that they had apparently resolved Sam's annoyance at him the second they'd been in each other's presence again. Weird, but like, whatever.

"What if," the ex-convict suggested, "Is it possible that they are threatening him?" The group eyed him curiously. He blushed a little (EW). "Say the TV airs new images of Clover once in awhile, as they tell him that if he escapes they will do something bad to her."

"That's brilliant Tim," Clover heard Sam exclaim. She hadn't noticed Sam's enthusiasm, she was too busy rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," She clapped sarcastically, "Brilliant. Except that we broke up about two years before his capture? No threatening him with his love there."

"You could still be important to him," he snapped, "As clearly you have unresolved feelings about him." She snarled, ready to punch the ass in his perfectly sculpted face. Clover was quickly stopped as she felt Alex's arms slide around her. A hug or a barrier? It made her laugh.

"That is certainly a possibility," Agent Isabella murmured, adding it to a sort of list she had.

"I don't know," Sam said after some thought, "Something doesn't feel right about it. Blaine knows Clover is a seasoned agent. Even if they had threatened him with her safety, he'd know she can take care of herself. And to what end? Why do this?"

"Blaine's capture is clearly to get to you guys," Scam said. 'For that?"

"But then why keep him for so long? Why only make him visible now? The tourists finding him was no accident!" the red head cried out, frustrated. There was a lack of logic in this situation that even annoyed Clover and Alex. Nothing made sense.

"Perhaps we can ask our own pet LAMOS what the hell stupid Helga is planning." Clover mumbled in her tea. (Cocoa for Alex, Chai tea for Clover, Moccha for Sam: their go to warm yourself up drinks.)

Alex and Sam coughed just as they took sip from their own drinks. Scam repeated what they thought they had all heard.

"Pet LAMOS?"

Clover was dying to say something to him. To take out her years of hatred on him, to tell Scam exactly what she thought of him. But just as she dramatically stood, she eyed Sam. The brilliant woman was saying nothing, nor implying for peace in her gaze. She was staring at the ground, the gleam in her eyes something akin to tears. What? Clover sat back down, her eyes turning back to her own feet. Was Clover's reaction to Scam making Sam feel guilty? About what? .. This was not the blond's plan. She sighed and turned her gaze back to Scam, trying to be the most pleasant she could with her would be murder.

"I'm sorry," Clover almost gagged, so horrified she was to apologize to this man. "What I meant to say, though a little callous perhaps yes, was that you might give us some insight on what Helga has been doing and planning. Since you worked with her so _closely_ , and for so _long_."

Those two words she's emphasized, Clover would not apologize for. She just … couldn't let him forget what he was.

Scam frowned but rebutted nothing. Maybe he had also noticed Sam's distress. Or he was too shocked by Clover's apology, which she was certain was the case. He folded his arms, thinking deeply. The spies waited, saying nothing.

But sadly, Scam shook his head, answering that he couldn't know.

"She was always a little stranger than the rest of … us." He said, annoyed at his inability to guess her plan. "My guess is she wants to kill you three, but I am also guessing you already came up with that one yourselves."

Clover sat back in her chair. "Thank you captain useless," she mumbled.

Scam sat up, infuriated. "You know Blondie I have had more than enough of your attitude towards me. What is your problem!"

"Tim," Samantha was heard whispering, but drowned by Clover's rebuttal.

"Oh PUH LEASE! You are SO NOT asking that? Need I remind you of the dozens of times you tried to kill us? How do you expect me to like you all of a sudden!"

"You could at least pretend to try. Here I heard you were all grown up when you quit WOOHP, though I see no change from the spoiled teen brat."

"I'll take that as compliment from a low life like you. What the hell did you blackmail Sam with anyway?"

His face turned a terrifyingly dark shade of red.

"Just because you don't understand the concept of love doesn't mean .."

"HA don't make me laugh, as if a KILLER knew anything about love, let alone CARING for anyone but themselves!"

"God it's no wonder Blaine broke up with you," he smirked quietly. "You deal so pathetically with your daddy issues you take them out on any male in the nearest vicinity."

Clover said nothing. She vaguely heard Sam shout of Scam's name in protest. Or something. She gave zero fucks. As instincts rarely die, Clover felt the blood rush to her head and her first ruch for Scam's head. He blocked it, surprised by her sudden shriek, though she knew he would. She knew, just as Clover knew he would not see her twist her body and swerve her leg to his head just as soon as he'd block her arm. She felt the rush of her leg swing from behind her, though it unwillingly stopped in mid air, hitting something that was not her hated target.

Agent Isabella stood, unsure what to do next as she assessed the scene before her. It was no secret that Agent Clover had often fallen prey to her emotions, especially when enraged. It wasn't trained out of her however, because her true anger happened so rarely and usually at a benefit. No one fought like Clover in her furious moments, not even Alex.  
Alex did not engage Clover in a fight however. She had merely blocked the blonde's kick with her own arms, crossed in a double barrier. It had all happened so quickly, Clover still hadn't released her raised leg.

"Clover and Tim that is ENOUGH!" Alex shouted. "We are professionals AND A TEAM! You WILL learn to deal with each other or I swear I will …" the anger left her face quite as suddenly as it came, " … I'll do something."

Clover released her leg, though her fighting stance was still very alive.

Without a word, though so angry they could barely tell her skin from her hair, Sam grabbed Scam by the arm and dragged him away.

"How could you!"

"She has been harassing me from day 1 Sam!"

"Of course she has! As far as she's concerned, you are a villain who tried to kill us several times, once by hypnotising our mothers to do it!" Tim looked away, a little ashamed though the idea had been clever. She took a step towards him, taking his hand in hers. "Sweetie, I will need you to be more patient with her."

"She's not a child same, you can't cover for her/"

"I am not covering for her! Again! You are here, when last time was she with us, you were behind bars! Alex and I had time to digest, assess and then believe you. And if you will recall, it took us months. Clover's been thrown in with you without even having to time to assess what is happening. It's only normal she will be on guard around you."

He played with a lock of red hair that had escaped, kissing it lightly as he brought it to his lips.

"Fine. But you need to talk to her too."

"And I will," She smiled. "I will."

Clover observed the scene, annoyed at their couple play, despite being touched by Sam's defense. Alex had annoyingly convinced her to apologize, if anything, to Sam, who was also having a difficult time with all of this.

But Sam was not done, and as Scam began to play with more of her hair, she took advantage and put the 6 foot 5 man in a headlock.

"Also," she whispered dangerously, "You will not treat my friend like that, insulting her and abusing her weak points as you please. Got it?"

Weak points? Clover grimaced. Scam had mentioned her father, a person only Sam and Alex knew she had trouble dealing with. Scam knew. Sam must have told him, though surely not for such the purpose of such a low blow.

"I got it my love," she heard him cough. To this, she smiled. Sam's chokeholds were legendary. Alex and herself had been at the end of them far too many times for comfort. "Can you please let me go?"

"When you promise to apologize to her for being such an callous ass."

"I promise!"

"Good!"

As Sam flirtingly flipped her hair back, smiling innocently at the scowling Scam, Clover decided to step out of the shadows and make her presence known.

"If you two lovebirds are finished," She grimaced, sticking her tongue out, "Alex is getting the jet ready. En route to Paris."

XxX

Shorter chapter, they might be more like this now. We shall see!  
Clover has blown up her feelings, and now she can let go of her anger for Tim Scam (kindof). It was needed. Also, next chapter, a little backstory on our favorite blonde and relationship with her dad! (Note: we never see him in the show, I am working with that.) Also: Paris! Why? Haha! Think back to the stupid coded message. :P

Please read, comment and follow! 'Til next time.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"So why Paris?" Scam asked as he bit into a particularly juicy apple. It sprang from the fruit and ran across is shirt, staining what was a rather beautiful spy suit.

"Say it don't spray it Tim," Sam called from the other side of the plane, one eye piloting, the other watching through the cameras the interaction between her friends and lover. She trusted them! Totally! But … Clover seemed out for blood and Scam was the best candidate. Sam pressed the autopilot button, determined to mediate things until she felt more secure. Who would win a true super spy fight between Scam and Clover? No gadgets, just brawn. She couldn't know … both would get really hurt though.

She sat beside Alex, giving her young friend a knowing smile. Surely she and Alex would have to bet on it sometime soon!

"It's Helga's stupid riddle." Alex said

"If you can even call it that!" Clover interrupted, "With all those hours behind bars you'd think she'd read a book or two!' They stared at her. "Oh come on," she hissed, "If you honestly think my hacking skills are just luck, then I pity your future kids."

Too true. The on the spot hacking, calculating and other code breaking wasn't instinct. Sam felt at her underestimation (or was it overestimation?) of her friend. Clover had always (sometimes) pulled her weight on missions. Especially in hacking. Sam couldn't say the blond was better than her, but close!

'Anyway," alex resumed, "Second clue is their language's "step" or "not", and the second half is their "laugh." If she thinks to stall us over it, then she is way more stupid than I thought"

Scam ruminated for a moment, the girls unknowingly all timing him to see how long it would take. He raised his eyebrows in realization.

"Right!" Alex exclaimed, "we are glamorous international secret agents. Duh we speak like 5 languages!"

Clover silently counted them on her finger. English, French, Spanish .. a little Mandarin and Italian. Alex spoke German instead of Mandarin, and Sam spoke all of them. It was rusty of course, and enough to get by. But it was still enough.

"So yeah," Alex continued, " Paris. "Pa" is French for either step or not. A 'ris" is laugh. So off to Paris! Yay!"

"Whatever," Clover joked, "Since i've been in London for the past few years, Paris was just like a train ride away. Yawn!"

The girls laughed, playfully swatting the blond.

"It's a big city." Scam noted, certain they already had an answer. "I Suppose you know where to start looking?"

"We have three options," Sam continued for Alex, "Von Guggen Warehouse and its storage. Both are empty and abandoned. A little obvious hideout however."

"I thought WHOOP was repurposing them?"

"Didn't happen."

"And then there's the building Von GuggenWear Industries held its main office. It had three floors, and according to WHOOP archives a lot of the basement was theirs." Clover finished, pulling out X powder. "Again, a little obvious for a hideout, but we'll go from there."

"Based on her riddle i don't think Helga is on top of her game." Alex scoffed.

"It's almost deceptively stupid and simple Alex," Sam interrupted. "Don't lose your guard. She's had one of our agents for years. She's good."

"What did she mean by stealing my love like I stole hers?" Clover finally asked. It had been bothering her since reading that note. Was it about Terrence? I mean duh she'd always obviously liked the psycho, but what did she think Clover did? Also, what?

"Terrence died three years ago." Sam said a little mournfully. Of course, despite the psychotic part, he was still Jerry's brother. "We were trying to capture him (again), and the rope he was holding to snapped. Helga was piloting the helicopter he was trying to climb up to."

"Is there no possibility he escaped? Falls into large bodies of water then mysterious reappearance happen a lot in our line of work."

Alex and Sam shook their heads. "You can't survive the Niagara Falls Clover."

"Scam thinks differently it seems." The girls looked at him, and saw, as Clover noted as they talked, that he looked extremely skeptical.

'Terrence was one idiot," he murmured, "but his will to live is very strong. And we never recovered his body. I would keep an eye out."

"Noted." Clover shrugged, "So Terrence went MIA three years ago. Blaine went MIA years before. So kidnapping him can't be vengeance for Terrance."

Sam stared at Clover for a while, clearly surprised that she hadn't noticed this discrepancy in the story.

"What the hell." She gasped, "That means Helga only just got Blaine!"

"What!?" the others cried in unision.

"Think about it. Blaine has been off the map for almost a decade now. Nothing was heard of him. Whoever had him wanted him to disappear from the radar! But suddenly he's easy to find? Suddenly there are notes and clues to help find him and of course lead us to endless final battle of some sort. Blaine's capture has changed hands. Whoever was in charge of him isn't anymore!"

"So we're looking at two if not more kidnappers?" Alex cried!

"Kidnappers I am going to assume are now working together!"

As Scam ogled at his fiance, marveling at her brains and beauty, Clover snapped him out of the revery with the final question no one could now answer.

"Then who captured him initially?"

Though the spies loved Paris, Clover would always nag them into the memories of the hours and hours they spent in Parisian sewers. Source of tourism, it didn't help Clover get over the dirt and grime however, and she couldn't help but make a face when Alex suggested they break into the warehouse through the sewers.

"Isn't that too obvious a route?" She moaned as the crawled their way to warehouse, knees deep in sewer gunk. "We always go by the sewer! It's become predictable!"

"Clover," Alex sighed, "be quiet!"

They listened. They heard nothing. With a few moves from the laser lipstick, Alex had drilled a hole into their ceiling, the floor of the warehouse. Each girl pulled themselves with ease, grateful as always for the years of training. Each switched on their mini earrings flashlights, but not even the darkness could hide how totally empty of Blaine or Helga the warehouse was. There were still clothes, unused fabrics and … fur. Clover reached out and traced the material, recognized Helga's creation for more easily than she wished to. It had been hilariously gross at the time, but Helga had orchestrated mass murders. As she turned away to look for any nooks or crevices that might be unseen, Clover turned back and stared. Unable to stop wondering who was once that coat.

Alex motioned Clover to switch off the flashlight, substituting them with the heat sensing sunglasses. But again, nothing came up. Not even a hidden passage, or a secret door could be found.

"Sam," Clover called as she switched on her X powder, "We got diddly squat. Anything in the storage unit?" It was directly attached to the warehouse, but they had separated to go faster.

No image appeared, but she heard the redhead and her annoying fiance sigh. "Absolutely nothing here either. No even remnant footsteps marks. This place has been dead for decades."

Clover looked Alex, so somber and strangely grown up in her black and yellow catsuit. She nodded and Clover turned back to the blank screen.

"I guess the headquarters are our last hope then. Meet you back outside."

And with that, she shut it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

HI! It has been a while I am so sorry about that! I had no desire to write for a while/ swamped with summer homework. Hopefully I will get back on track and finish this. Still a lot of chapters to go I'm afraid.  
Haven't been able to cover the relationship between Clover and her dad. Maybe in a Blaine flashback.

Who do you think was the initial Blaine kidnapper? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.

Cool cool! As always, read, follow and comment!


	13. Chapter 13

Paris was a beautiful city, in its nice spots at least. It was still a city after all, just like any other. Some parts were disgusting and smelly, others beautiful and perfumed by bakeries. Helga's old headquarters were in the latter part, despite her particular floors being seemingly abandoned for years. It was in the center of the fashion streets, next to the other big Houses. Right off the business areas as well, where all the magic and creation happened.  
Clover saw that her friends also could barely contain their joy of being in such an area. Beautiful ancient buildings, monumental gold painted statues. And of course, surrounded by the latest and greatest of fashion trends. Why did Clover love fashion so much? Other than the pretty outside of course. People have different traits, different things that make them what they are. So outfits help you bring out each aspect. One day, Clover was a diva, the next she was a tomboy, the third she was a fashionable hippy. They help represent who you are, depending on how you feel who you are.

At least that's what she tried to tell her dad once. Though honestly he had not right to criticize her slight obsession over clothes. He dressed as greatly and fashionably as the greatest male designers. He had not right to criticize her. He had no right. Clover had finally cut him off, ending the years of conflict and sadness.  
A cold breeze cut her train of thought. She shook her head, remembering where she was and what she was doing. As Sam appeared to scan the building, Clover pulled out a scrunchy from her many hidden pockets and tied back her hair.

"Guys, my triangle hair thing. What was i thinking?" They laughed, though honestly it did look nice. It was just time for a change. Sam had gotten rid of her widow's peak for simple side bangs, and Alex had gone from her 20s style hair to a nice pixie cut. (Though she was planning grow it back like before.)

"So what do you read?" Scam didn't seem used to his catsuit, though WOOHP made them especially so they wouldn't be uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the responsibility that came with it. Clover frowned as she took his presence in. When did he officially join WOOHP ranks again anyway?

"There doesn't seem to be anything." Sam frowned, "But this also doesn't seem right. See?" She pointed at the blurry footage from the security cameras.

"No." Clover said, "I don't."

"The footage is the same!"

"Well if it's an abandoned floor, duh."

"No, look!" Clover starred, straining her eyes for anything that might have caught Sam's eye. She blinked, but in a moment it was back. Or still present.

"It's … fake." She pointed out what she noticed to Scam and Alex. For a brief nano second, the apparent live feed shifted, as if resetting.

"It's on a loop." Alex said. "The same footage played over and over again."

"That," Scam added, "And the shadows don't fit the sunlight. Even though the windows are covered, some light is getting through from here." He pointed, "See? We are past 7PM in Paris, in early fall. This light wouldn't be there."

The girls stared at the sky. The sun wasn't setting, but it was close.

"Well," Clover winked, "It's not like we weren't going in to check it out anyway."

"True," Alex smiled. "Shall we bungee it?"

"Our super silent jetpacks will do the trick I'm sure." Sam said, shifting her long hair into a bun. Then, with a blink her jetpack backpack switched on and lifted her into the air. She was right, Clover noted, they are super quiet! Nice job Woohp.

They flew up to the last three floors, where Von GuggenWear headquarters had once been. Based on the shifty footage, it was also most likely where Helga still was. Still operating. How had Woohp not shut this place down? Or at least sold it off.  
With a "HIYA!", Alex kicked down one of the blocked windows, unsettling what seemed to be decades of dust. As the foursome stepped in, settling down back onto the floor, the window once again shut. They turned to stare at it, a great metal barrier now in their way out. Scam inspected it.

"Shit," He mumbled, "This is a trap."

With a synchronizing thud, all the windows, seemingly barred by clumsily nailed pieces of wood, were fully shut by sliding metal like doors, blocking every path the spies could have taken to escape. Clover noted, with Scam's comment, that this particular metal would take a while to melt down, even with all of their laser based equipment combined.

Bright lights were switched on as the team closed their eyes, wincing at the pain of such brilliant white light. As they hissed, a slow clap was heard.

"Well done. It took you almost 10 years, but you finally made it."

Cold hard heels hit the floor at each of the person's steps, meeting the rhythm of her slow claps.

"Why the dramatic entrance Guggen," Clover hissed, trying to open her eyes, though to no avail. The light was too powerful. "We already know it's you."

"Yeah," she heard Alex shout, "Talk about the most stupid riddle ever."

"It's not even a riddle!" Sam finished, "Get it right you psycho!"

"Ladies ladies!" She laughed, "Is this really how we greet each other after such a long reunion? And here I thought we all looked forward to it."

"Where's Blaine!" Scam called out, sounding already annoyed with Helga's dramatics. Clover wanted to stare at him. Maybe in thanks. But the light was just too damn bright. She knew Helga was probably watching their every move with some super sunglasses of her own, but her attention was away from Clover for a moment, she could get her own sunglasses on and make it even.

"My my. Tim Scam. How long has it been since we last saw each other? The rumors were tragically true from what I can see. It's a good thing Terrance didn't see you crawl back to Jerry. He had such high hopes for your super villain career."

Maybe, Clover thought, if she could annoy Helga, Sam or Alex would think to put them on?

"Helga," Scam muttered, "Lucky for me you are trying to blind us, or I'd have to stare at your face, which is an evil even I couldn't handle." The girls laughed. "I don't suppose you have a dimmer switch?"

"Your blindness suits me." She answered, ignoring his insult.

"And don't tell me," Scam continued to rail, clearly trying to distract her with rage, "That you're still mad about my refusing to date you? I like Sam Helga, let it go!"

"What? How dare you! My love has always been for Terrance!"

"Really?" He sneered, sending a cold shiver down Clover's spine, "Because as far as the universe knows, his heart was Sam's."

Helga let out a shriek. Clover pulled her XRay sunglasses, adjusting them to maximum protection. It was still too blurry to see clearly, but there were Sam and Alex and Scam, and to their left Helga, standing in all of her decade old fashion glory. As Clover made her way towards Helga, stepping carefully so not to alert the psycho, she tried to get a better bearing of her surroundings. But even with the sunglasses, Helga and her friends were shrouded in white light, nothing but them visible. She cursed that the sunglasses didn't also have a stunning function.  
And what was the best plan anyway? Creep slowly, or run like crazy and barrel down on her?

The second seemed more dangerous, considering Clover had no idea what surrounded them, what surrounded her friends.

Her slow creeping was noticed however, and Helga let out a cruel cackle before pressing a remote. Suddenly, metal bands wrapped around their ankles, trapping them to a single spot.

For extra precaution, a previously unknown liquid on the floor froze around their ankles, stopping any movement.

"Really Helga," Clover snarled, despite her annoyance, "You really think ice and some metal is going to stop us? When will you ever learn?"

"You have been out of the game a long while little girl," She saw the fashion diva smile, the game has become more dangerous."

"What, because your boyfriend belly flopped down Niagara Falls? Sorry lady, I've seen worse."

Helga's smile vanished at the memory, leaving the bitter remnants of it.  
"Nothing is worse," she muttered.

"You killed people and made them into coats," Clover yelled, "I would say that's worse!"

"Oh but you're here for your missing boyfriend, aren't you?" She suddenly cackled. Clover looked at her still blinded friends, then back to Helga. Did she seem, a little mad? "Yes of course that is why we are all here today. For your little boyfriend."

With a snap of her fingers, Clover saw the lights shut off and her friends recalibrate their eyes to a more natural light. She kept her sunglasses on, hoping it would scan for anything or anyone threatening. Nothing showed. Finally she placed them over her head and saw that the white light had been replaced with a dark, almost green glowing like one. Helga's offices had become, at least for this room, a large metallic room, like the fighting rooms they used to have at WOOHP. She looked up. There were even railings for people to look down. Clover saw no one now, but she knew a few faces must be hidden. Probably in a control room.

She darted her head to the railings. Something had shifted in the shadows.

"Someone else is in the room Helga," Clover barked, warning her friends as they readjusted to the lights. "Whose hiding?"

Helga had been staring at Scam during the group's readjustment, her eyes narrowing by the minute. As Clover spoke, she turned to the blonde, moving slowly closer to them.

"Like I said fashion wannabes, we are having a little reunion. And you were so desperate to see your little boyfriend again."

The shadow shifted again, landing just beside Helga. Stealthily armored, he wore what most ninja assassins wore in the Ninja movies Clover had watched. In a soft cloth, he was covered however by hard but light armor, molding perfectly to his body shape. A shape Clover recognized in an instant. His face was covered by a hard mask, masking everything, even with a net to cover the eyes.

The form bowed slightly as Helga waved at it, then quickly removing its mask.

It was Blaine.

"Blaine," Helga smiled, "Works for me now."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Whaaaaaaaat? Blaine is evil? Can it be true?! Only time will tell. Finally some action though am I right? It seems I've finally stopped bantering. We shall see!  
A little more snippet about Clover and her dad. It won't be a huge plotline, but a little fan fic background character, considering we never see her dad, and rarely hear of him.

Blaine is working for Helga! How can this be? How do you suppose this happened? Or do you think he's faking?

Please comment, follow and subscribe if you like! Next chapter should be up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

The group stared at the man. Clover saw with a pang in her chest that his face was worn. How many tears, screams and sorrows had he tried to hide in his years of captivity. He was tired, the dark under his bright eyes more pronounced by their contrast. But even the brightness in his eyes … the brilliant spark had faded.  
Though less bulky in appearance, more slim, Clover knew he was probably even more muscular. His training regiment under Helga and her cronies must have been painful and brutal. He stood tall, barely registering that the girls (and Scam were there.) His jaw was set, his eyes firm. Captivity had aged him considerably. Clover covered her mouth with her hand, stifling any tears she could.

"Blaine?" Alex was the first to ask, but he said nothing. He didn't even turn her way. His eyes were staring at a void in the air, nothing being his sole focus.

"What did you do to him?" Sam cried, painfully registering the emptiness in his face. Years of captivity. Stockholm syndrome perhaps? "Blaine would never have joined you willingly! He's always fought for good!"

"Sorry ladies but Blaine works for me now. It seems being abandoned by his teammates for years didn't sit well with him." Clover felt a tear slide down her face, "He wanted to work somewhere he knew he mattered."

The group said nothing. Clover's opinion on the matter had already been voiced considerably. And yet, all of them felt, knew, that the good of the world mattered over the good of one person. Clover shook her head, no effort had been made. Blaine?

"Blainey?" Sam and Alex looked at their friend, at how weak she had become on seeing such a changed Blaine. "Blainey." She repeated. But the man said nothing, betraying nothing that he could have possibly felt from such a call. He didn't even turn to look at her. He merely frowned, continuing to stare straight ahead. "BLAINE!" Nothing. He might have winced, as such screams are hard to tone out, but Clover saw with a deepening misery that nothing seemed to reach him.

"Oh no!" Geraldine laughed, "How tragic! Poor little Clover. It took you long enough to come and get him, why should he ever forgive you?"

Sam opened her mouth, hoping to reason with Blaine. That Clover hadn't abandoned him, that Clover had fought to find him, but nothing could come out. They all thought he was dead. She looked at him, trying to get his notice. Just as she did, finally bringing his eyes to move, a series of shadows moved to join him from the rafters, all dressed in similar regalia, all stanced as if ready for combat.

"Really?" Alex tried to laugh, uncertain what to say about Blaine. "We've beaten your little minions a thousand times!"

"Minions," Geraldine smirked, "That have been trained by Super Spy and ex- WOOHP agent Blaine." She clicked another button on her remote, bringing a small platform to appear right beside her. "Bye!" And she was gone.

Alex was the fastest to react. With a growl, she pulled out the ice queen perfume, freezing over the totality of what enveloped her feat. Within a second, as she gave a slight punch to each foot, she was free. Sam, Scam and Clover followed soon after, though so slow in their reactions in comparison that Clover barely had to time to free herself before a minion was on top of her, ready with a punch.

Clover stooped to avoid it, spraying the perfume on him while simultaneously sweeping him off his feet with her legs. He froze and landed on the floor. Clover noted the improvement. In high school, he would have crashed into pieces. She always felt a little bad about it. Alex refused to use it afterwards, and Sam had accepted it as part of the job. So had Clover honestly. It wasn't like the minions never tried to kill them. Still, Clover thought as she stood up, giving this minion a last thought, it was nice that WOOHP had taken their worries into account.

Alex meanwhile, had sprinted across the floor towards Blaine, taking four to five cronies down on her way. She skipped, jumped and catapulted her way through, smacking down anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. Sam and Scam, both slower in their reactions as Clover had been, were surrounded by dozens of cronies, though back to back, side by side. They smiled, aware of their unified strength, before launching themselves at the small time villains. Scam was all muscle, punching and kicking in an orderly, but pure strength manner. No energy was wasted because he hit his mark every time, but he would quickly tire if he didn't learn how to spread out his efforts. Sam was all elegance. Dodging and avoiding as effortlessly as she could before giving returning their hits with small taps in key points of the body. A few taps on the back of the neck, and Sam was very quickly surrounding by a mounting pile of sleeping minions. A key move of hers was to kneel to avoid a hit, all the while stepping on their foot and hitting their necks from below. Fast and smart. Just like Sammy.

Clover wanted as much harm done in as quick a time as possible. Though she excelled in hand on hand fights, Clover liked using an opponent's strength against everyone around her. Defense until offense, Clover grabbed onto the reaching punch of a crony, using the momentum he had used hit her, to find him towards the crowd surrounding him. With four knocked out at once, Clover turned to those still remaining, using her dodging qualities. Most hits were avoided by shifting slightly to the side. If the punch didn't then hit another enemy, Clover would deal out the blow. Defense until enemy exhaustion. No outward effort necessary.

Clover, Sam and Scam were surrounded however, as the minions kept crawling back, clearly having learned a thing or two in taking a punch from Blaine. Clover and Scam stood to the wall, protecting Sam as the redhead was trying to think of something to stop them, and fast. Alex had already begun her attack on Blaine, only to immobilize of course. Alex was strong, fast and smart, but they didn't want to leave them alone too long.

"Clover," Sam panted, "We'll help you jump over the cronies, so go help Alex." Clover looked at her friend growing. "To help Blaine," Sam emphasized. "He's not himself. We all saw it. Maybe you can reach him."

Sam was setting up her hands so to help throw Clover out of their little circle, when Scam grabbed the blond from the waste, and with a grunt, flung her over the circle. With a few well timed kicks, Clover also took out a few cronies with her and landed a few steps away from Alex and Blaine.

Their fight, had been going on for some time before Clover had made their way to them, and only Alex seemed to be taking the blows. Whatever they did to Blaine, he was now faster and stronger, taking no punches and delivering them too violently. He was too quick, and Alex barely had the time to block a blow before she received another one. Alex was thrown back with a shout just as a bunch of cronies disbanded from Sam and Scam and made their way to Clover, annihilating any chance she had at helping Alex.

"Do you like him now?" Helga's voice rang, "My Super Spy of my own. Isn't he so strong?"

"SHUT UP!" Clover shouted, "BLAINE! LOOK AT ME! IT'S CLOVER!"

Alex stood back up, readying herself to block the attacks, her best option until the others were free, when Blaine suddenly pulled a stun gun and shot her with it. Clover and Sam stopped as they heard their friend shriek in pain.

"BLAINE!" Clover cried again, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WAKE UP!"

To no avail. Alex continued to writhe on the floor, and his expression still vacant. With a ragged sigh, Clover pulled out the lipstick smoke bomb. She placed her sunglasses back on and within a second the entire room was filled with dense pink smoke. She saw Blaine's figure looking around, trying to get his bearing, and with a muffled shout Clover kicked him in back, barely missing his neck. A second kick, in attempt to immobilize him was stopped by his instinct, and Clover was thrown away. Both stood back up. The smoke was disappearing, probably because of some ventilation, and the old lovers stared at each other in anger.

Clover stood, bearing her arms in defense. She took a few steps towards him.

"Bring it on Blainey."

xxxxx

The spies and Scam are surrounded, despite their best efforts and Alex is badly hurt! Blaine what have you done! Why do you think he's so cold and unresponsive to his old friends (and old girlfriend?)  
Next up: a small showdown - though the spies will have to escape and regroup. And even, a shocking twist! Woo!

Please like, follow and subscribe!  
Xo


	15. Chapter 15

Clover looked at Blaine, ready to fight but unsure if she was willing.  
Sensing weakness, this new Blaine lunged at her fists flying, with each stroke seemingly trying to break her neck. Clover jumped back, cartwheeling a kick to his face. He lunged back, growling at the sting on his chin. He lunged again, but Clover jumped, using his chest as a springboard to her backflip, knocking him over as she did. She landed on her hands and feet, narrowing her eyes as Blaine once again stood back up.

This time though, he didn't attack. He stood, a few steps away, most likely appraising her fighting stance. And Clover knew she was at a disadvantage. She'd kept up with her self defense and the like, but it wasn't the same as constant super spy training and moves. Blaine was more than likely going to beat her. She could doge for only so long.

Clover ran towards him, jumping out of the way just as he moved in to strike. She latched onto his arm and swung over him, grabbing his neck between her legs. With her momentum, Clover swung back, launching the (very heavy) Blaine over her head and into the wall right behind them. He crashed with a growl.

"Be right there Clover," she heard Sam pant. "We're almost out of goons. Where does she breed them anyway!?"

Clover nodded just as Blaine launched back up with a roar. She blocked his attacks, pushing him aside only for him to come back with full force.

"This is different," she commented, "Blaine is different again. What is happening to you?"

He roared and lunged at her again, but she saw his eyebrows furrow with what seemed to be pain. Had his landing hurt? No, they furrowed each time he screamed and lunged. Clover stood still this time, blocking his arm as he attempted another attack, and delivered a final blow, swinging her leg in a side kick, into his neck. It hit him with full force, and on anyone else Clover would have believed it to have knocked him out. But this was Blaine. A super spy. A strangely behaving super spy. He was knocked into the wall again, and this time stayed down, slumping to the floor. She saw him twitch, but nothing more.

She knelt towards him, still keeping a little distance. "Blaine?"

Steam erupted from all corners of the room, hot, pushing the spies into the center of the room to avoid any burns. As she baked away, Clover saw the floor open and slide Blaine down to wherever it went.

"Good show spies. Very nice! Lucky for you this wasn't my plan to destroy you, just a little prototype to get you all nice and warm."

"Where are taking Blaine!?" Clover shrieked, desperately searching for a lever or trick floor that could help her find where Blaine had vanished to.

"DOn't worry he'll be back. Don't you think he makes a fine villain? I'm so proud of him!" Helga's voice rang, singing along to her words. "If he continues like this, I'll want to keep him. That is problematic. Where will i get another new fur coat?" Clover's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, ready to shout .. anything at the lunatic, but Helga interrupted her.  
"We're done for today. Go one home girls. I'll contact you later."

The dim lights shut off, the metallic doors slid away and the spies were left with the image of an abandoned room as when they first dropped in. There was a total silence, no one wanted to move. But Clover wouldn't let it get her down either. She stood up from her crouching, abandoning the idea of finding whatever trap door Blaine had slid through. She slid on her sunglasses again.

"Alright," she said to her silent friends, "We need to find anything we can, any computer chip, disk hard drive, whatever, before Helga blows this place up."

"What do you mean blow this place up?" Alex cried. "She can't!"

"Duh! She might!"

"Clover," Sam ordered, "You take the left with Tim, I'll take the right with Alex. We need to copy anything we find to the X Powder. I don't care it looks suspicious, we can destroy any virus later. And," she added as Clover was about to protest, "Don't say a word about the pairings. You are on the same team now. Deal with it."

Clover bit her lip. Now wasn't the time to be difficult. She merely nodded and ran towards the overhead railing to their left, both using their bungy belts to lift themselves up to the seemingly stairless upper level. With an agile flip, they were both over the railing and kicking any doors in their way open. The upper level corridors were made just like the fighting pit Clover and her team had just been stuck in. Metallic, grey, eerily similar to the WOOHP building interior. The ceiling lights, powered by cheap light bulbs that gave a sickly glare to the area, were flickering.

"We don't have much time," Scam muttered, "Whatever she has planned is coming soon."

"Estimation?"

"5 minutes tops."

She repeated Scam's estimations to Alex on the earring communicator, signaling for Scam to take the two rooms across from the two of hers. They would regroup in the fifth.

Her rooms held nothing however. No computer, no paper documents, just old sketches from Van Guggen's old line. Nostalgia factor probably. She took pictures of everything with the sunglasses quickly, nonetheless. With a satisfied nod to herself, Clover left those rooms and entered the fifth, sure that Scam's explorations should have had more to explore and try to identify.

This room was the jackpot. A small desktop computer, with a grand window view on the battle room. Tinted from other side, or Clover would have noticed it.

She slid into the chair that had obviously been quickly abandoned and plugged her X power into the computer. She pressed copy and download buttons, and left to take pictures of everything else in the room. Scam burst in, carrying a leather satchel and pointing to it, recommended she help him but as many documents as she could in the case.

With their joint efforts, they were nearly all packed. Scam grabbed the last few in his hands as Clover rushed back to the desktop and pulled out her X powder, confirming that all its files had been downloaded. They were.

"I'm sorry about Blaine. I'm sure we can save him though." Clover froze as he spoke. She said nothing for a moment, simply lasering the window so they could jet pack out of the room and quickly out of the building.

"Thank you," was all she could find to say before she kicked the lasered parts of the window away. He nodded and they flew out, Tim confirming that Alex and Sam were out of the building before they flew out as well. He'd barely noticed that Clover was still inside when a bright flash erupted, and the trio saw with horror that a silent bomb had been set, blasting everything in that particular floor away forever.

Alex stared as the flash dimmed and the calm restored, though everything in the Guggen Floors had been turned to ash.

"Clover?" There was no answer. Not even on the earring communicator. "CLOVER?!" She cried again, tears trailing down her face. She flew back up, ready to dive in before Sam or Scam had the time to stop her, but was stopped by a very ash covered blonde super spy flying out.

"Blergh," Clover coughed, trying to brush the enormous amount of soot covering her. "This is nasty! How long will it take to wash off my spy outfit? UGH!'

"CLOVER!" Alex cried, wrapping her arms her friend and crying. "I thought you died in there!"

"Ew why? I shielded myself with blast protecting umbrella! Freaky though, a second too long would have been way bad."

"Why didn't you fly out with us?" Sam cried in turn, flying up to her friends and unsure whether to yell or laugh at Clover. "Why were you still in there? Tim said about 5 minutes! Did you not believe him? See how dangerous that is in a team! Clover I …"

Clover held up her hand, pleased that she could negate everything Sam had just insinuated.

"Okay um a) i believed Tim okay? I'm not that petty as to doubt his fact on him and his fellow LAMOS! And b) i was taking pictures of that combat, trial room thingy. None of us had, and we could find something there for all we know. DUH!"

She slowly turned her jetpack off and reached the ground, lightly landing, her hands still holding the x ray sunglasses and X powder. She hastily put those back in her respective pockets and backpack, before collapsing on the ground.

"Clover!" She felt her friends land next to her, and holding her tight in their arms, Clover let a few tears slip from her eyes. They didn't say anything, and the shadow of their jet passing them told her Tim had directed it to pick them up directly. French Air Traffic Control would be calling WOOHP in anger, but she was just grateful right now that they didn't have far to go. Alex and Sam, still holding onto their friend, light back their jetpacks and flew into the open door of their jet, before its auto pilot flew them off back to Los Angeles. They collapsed onto one of the couches in unison, hugging each other in silence. Tim was right though. They can save him.

Helga looked at the dismal dusty desert that was once the center of her fashion empire. She had kept it for sentimental reasons, paying off anyone that would be willing to keep hold of it without alerting WOOHP. She was surprised that Jerry and his minions hadn't already seized the property and sold it off to the highest bidder. It didn't matter. Friends had ensured that it would remain hers, and she had destroyed it without WOOHP.

"Out with the old and in the new." She smiled, gesturing for her team to crawl out of its shadows. They didn't need this place anymore anyway. Sentimentality was so passe, and Helga was delighted with the wild goose chase she had sent the spies on.

"Blaine is being taken care of by our medics," one of her agents said. "Too many shocks to the brain. He could've hemorrhaged if anymore had been done to him."

"You hear that darling?" Helga called out. A black haired woman stepped out of the shadows, present but unseen the entire conflict with the spies. "We don't want to kill poor Blaine now do we?"

"Why do you explode this place? What's the point if you were letting the spies get your information anyway?" She asked, in a silky voice that betrayed concern for Helga's last comment.

"For fun my dear. For fun. I want to send them panicking, running about like ants. But I couldn't help and try and kill them in the process. You can't blame me for that can you?"

The younger woman said nothing, staring at the only light spot that betrayed the spies' presence: when Clover shielded herself with the umbrella.

"Don't be jealous my dear. Blaine is all yours now."

"He recognized her." She whispered. "That's why I used the shocks. He recognized her. I saw an increase in brainwave activity."

"Honey you are mind controlling the lad. Are you actually upset his hatred for the spies is fake? You knew that."

Again, she said nothing.

"Well," Helga exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Grab whatever's left boys. We have a long journey ahead of us." She took a few steps before noticing the young woman hadn't followed her. "Are you coming Britney?"

The super spy tore her gaze from the remnants of the blast and nodded, following Helga and her crew towards the elevator. It would lead them to a helicopter, and back to WOOHP. Britney shook her head and parted away her long black hair. She had to get back. After all, she was technically on a mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG WAT! Haha no i had this planned since chapter 1. But is Britney also under a mind control? That has yet to be determined!  
Notice: Clover is finally calling him Tim, any Scam is a mistake on my part now, because I love typing Scam for some reason: Scam.

Anyway, hope you liked it. It's getting all dramatic haha. Please follow, like, subscribe and comment!  
Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it!"

Everything had gone so perfectly. Everything. From breaking out of WOOHP, robbing their weapons vault and breaking in and robbing the Los Angeles Bank. Everything.

But as usually, Scam cursed, his plans were being thwarted because some stupid teenage girls couldn't leave well enough alone.

Scam glanced at the girls, no, at the women, picturing the countdown to the time bomb he'd set. He had enough time to try and trap them. But as some debris fell and Alex swung both herself and Sam out of the way, Scam admitted to himself that he liked being chased by them.

He stopped, Sam's green eyes glaring at him. So forcefully he could feel himself glow from the burning in her eyes. Alex swung Sam over a railing, but the redhead nearly missed catching a railing. The blond wasn't there, and her absence was obviously disrupting their group dynamic. They weren't used to working as two. Something was missing. Something that brought an unbalance.

Scam's watch rang. Five minutes left before it would start. In the basement, slowly making its way to the top. A helicopter controlled by his watch would be waiting, ladder dragging about.

With a chuckled, he deliberately missed the spies in his aim, the laser hitting the railing Sam and Alex had just landed on.

"Sam!" Alex cried, reaching out for her friend. But it had caught hem unexpected and the redhead fell, her curtain of hair flowing after her.

But she'd be fine Scam knew. It was maybe a 8 foot drop. And these girls regularly jumped down with caring for the great distance between them and the next floor.

"Ladies!" He called, Alex's head turning to him as she'd already rushed down for her friend.

"I will see you later. It's been a _blast_."

Terrible wordplay. Cheap wordplay. But hey, he was finally going to get out of here and reinvent himself. Away from WOOHP and their idiocy.

Was that why the blond was gone maybe? He thought as he rushed up the stairs, she grew tired of the hypocrisy and dangerous errors of Jerry. He'd seen her yell at him on several occasions for his carelessness and his jumping to unjust conclusions. Interesting …

"Alex we need to get out of here." He heard Sam shout.

"What?!"

"A blast? Get it? The terrible and cheap wordplay means he's rigged the building. We need to get out of here ASAP!"

"What! But this building is on a cliff! That's insane! Why would he do that?"

"The multiple levels of chaos an explosion would create here would probably make it easier for him to run away unseen. And untraced."

"But! Then we should go after him!"

"Alex, no time we need to get out. We don't know how much time we have!"

Aaaah. Sam the brilliant one. He smiled, proud of his favorite enemy, and for a moment he stopped. The flash of Sam's distraught face when she realized he was the villain, all those years ago. Back when she was a highschool freshman, in love with the older mysterious man that he was. It flashed again. As did the blue sweater he still had. She was so hurt.

He shook his head, rushing from the stairwell to a separate hallway, a faster route the route. That face always flashed across his eyes when he fought them.

Alex and Sam had run out of building, the first explosion's force pushing them away from the scene with a burst of unpleasant heat.

Alex was calling Jerry, informing him of any possible routes Scam could be taking to run off, describing the helicopter they were now seeing fly above the roof.

Sam had infrared sunglasses, zooming in on the roof, but there was no Scam to be scene. She zoomed in more. Nothing. Not on the roof, and there was no human heat coming from the helicopter.

"Alex!" She cried, "Scam is stuck inside! I don't think he can make it out!"

Though much of the glasses' sight was blurred by the heat from the explosion, the body movement was screaming for her attention. "He's stuck!"

Too fast for Alex to guess what she was planning, Sam had drenched herself with water from the abandoned building's pool.

"SAM NO!" Alex shouted, grabbing her friend. "YOU WILL DIE!"

Sam turned to Alex, distraught. "Someone has to help!"

And she was gone, Alex left alone in her tears, calling Jerry to bring WOOHP medics and firefighters ASAP.

Scam was coughing. He'd tripped over an abandoned useless piece of something, and his ankle was now broken. To make things worse, he hadn't controlled his fall, knocking his head quite violently. Everything was a blur, and the smoke was of no help. Nor was his unwanted inhalation of the smoke.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"SCAM?! TIM SCAM?! HEY!" he heard. He made a grunt. Was it loud enough? He didn't want to die today. Not any day, but not today. He shifted and kicked his broken ankle against the wall. The pain brought enough energy back in him, and he yelled out. And again.

A green pair of boots stopped where his eyes could only look. Then red hair. And the green eyes. She was soaking wet, but the curls at the end of her hairs told both it was getting much to hot.

"You're going to use your other foot to help me Tim." She said quietly. "I'm strong, but I still need you."

They wobbled. He didn't know where was she going, and felt like she didn't know either. But her sunglasses, the sunglasses he'd designed were on, and through the walls she would be able to see the stairs to the roof, or a large window.

A burst of hot air pushed the pair into a large living room, with a grand window overlooking the cliff's fall, the waterfall and the lake below.

Within seconds Sam had assessed the room. With a snarl, she hurled a chair at the window, creating a large opening.

"So what," he coughed, "we fall to our deaths like some tragic lovers?"

"The roof is blocked. We go my way." She said, ignoring his sarcasm.

"You're way is going to kill us regardless."

She looked at him, her eyes bright with excitement. "You should trust me more."

With a smile, she wrapped her bungee belt around the both of them, Scam now uncomfortably close to her flower like smell, unburdened by the smoke and fire. It's heart claw grabbed onto the window ledge, and with a "GO" that he realized she spoke to Jerry in his own helicopter, it propelled them out of the room and out of the window.

It was thrilling fall, and though hair long hair seemed to never end, reaching out for the sky. Scam landed with a painful thud in the WOOHP helicopter, dangerously flown low and sideways for the pair to land quite safely.

Everything past that was blur. Agents gathered around them both, Alex grabbed onto Sam and pulled her away laughing and crying on her shoulders. Someone put a blanket around Tim's shoulders. He felt someone look at his ankle. He saw someone else look over Sam to see she was alright. Despite protests, they gave her a machine to pump out any smoke and pump in clean air.

"She came back for me." He heard himself say. He was in shock.

"That's what we do Tim." He saw Jerry, crouched beside him, a wry smile on his face. "Human Protection and all that."

"Tim," he heard her whisper, "You're mumbling."

He opened his eyes and saw with a smile the ginger lady he loved so much. He reached out to her now untied hair and twisted it around his finger.

She smiled back. "What was it?"

"I dreamed about that time you saved my life."

"Oh." She blushed. "And what does it make you think of?"

He looked around, at the fancy WOOHP plane for Super Agents, and his gaze rested on Clover. The lonely blond resting on a large chair, staring out of the large window. Her face betraying no emotion. Therefore betraying everything she felt. Alex was sitting a little away, careful to not be seen by Clover, but never letting her out of her sight. She crossed her hands and placed her chin over them, frowning in worry. Her eyes a little wet.

"It makes me think." He sighed, wrapping his beloved in his arms. "That we need to save Blaine."

Sam smiled quietly, resting on her man's chest.

Unseen by either, Clover closed her eyes, squeezing out tears, but smiling. Grateful and touched, she felt there was nothing to say.

Guess who's back! Back again! Me! It's been far too long. Busy and stressful life, but I forgot how much fun it is to write these! So as a gift to my kind followers, I wrote up the scene when Sam saves Scam instead of diving right back in the story. Plus Clover liking him more (not as love interest don't worry hahaha).  
THx and much love!


	17. Chapter 17

Jerry frowned as the spies recounted what had happened. This was most certainly bad news.

"Blaine is under some mind control." Sam said, also frowning and placing a thinking finger under her lip.

"A chip in his brain," Alex said, despite the horror of such an idea. "He obviously struggled with it too. I fought against him alone for a bit, and he stopped. Often. He recognized things."

Clover nodded. "Everytime he stopped, or even looked around him, he'd twitch. It zapped him, controlled him. Pushed him to fight harder and with more violence. With almost killing intent."

"But that's not Helga's game. In the end she wanted to capture us. So why would she zap Blaine to the point of almost killing Clover?"

"The zap does make him weaker though, even if it pushes to use all his force." Clover pointed out, "He's distracted by the zap pain and loses focus."

"Which again tells me that someone else controls the zapper than Helga. Until he was fighting with Clover, he shrugged off the zaps pretty easily." Sam finished.

Jerry sighed and hid behind his clasped hands for a moment, uncertain of where to lead them next.

"None of this makes sense." Tim acknowledged. "But based on both Blaine's reveal to us that he is indeed alive, and his strange mind control, we can determine that at least two people are in play for his disappearance. One of them being Helga VonGuggen."

But who is the other?

And who had him first and last?

Are they working together?

What the hell is happening? Why are the picking on Blaine? It can't be to get to Clover, she had nothing to do with Terry's accident.

I'm hungry can we order some food?

Tim frowned, waving away all of the questions.

"Obviously, Helga got ahold of Blaine second because she is the one who let us know she has him. The first person intended to keep it secret for a long time. If not forever. They are probably if not certainly working together because the other person had control on Blaine's zaper. I don't know why they picked Blaine out of all the WOOHP agents, especially since getting to Clover makes no sense for Helga. Like Alex said, Clover was not working with WOOHP when Terrence fell down the waterfall and fell into his coma.

And yes Clover, I agree. We should get food."

"As for who the other is," Clover added massaging her temples, "That is a complete mystery to me."

As if painfully foreshadowing (but remember our heroes have no clue yet), the doors to Jerry's office slid open, despite GLADIS being instructed to let no one in unless an emergency for the time. They turned and saw Brittany, dressed in a new uniform that her light blue. Similar to the spies in that it was now all black, except the zippers, gloves and shoulders, elbow and knee areas that were the pale blue Clover associated with her.

The rest of her was unchanged, Clover mentally noting to ask for her moisturizer later on.

"Hey guys." She looked at Clover, "Oh my God Clover! You're here! You're back! Oh I'm so happy to see you!"

She rushed over as Clover stood and smiled, the pair hugging each other as Sam and Alex frowned, Alex never having been one to hide her dislike for Brittany.

"Hey girls," she smiled, turning to the other two. "What is up?"

"How did you get in?" Sam asked directly, "GLADIS locked the doors for the meeting."

"You guys are working together again!" Brittany smiled, "Oh wow Clover how was it discovering that Tim Scam is with WOOHP again. I can totally picture you trying to kick his ass as soon as you saw him!"

"Too true," she replied with a laugh. "Too true."

"Brittany." Sam interrupted. The pair turned to the redhead, each surprised by the anger and suspicion in her eyes. "How did you get in here. It's locked."

"You're too suspicious Sam," Jerry drawled, "I'm sure I must have given Brittany access regardless of our meetings since she was coming back from a mission in Brazil. How did it go anyway?"

"Fine." She smiled, "Serguei Cyberius is back in his cell, and the microchips are back with the Brazilian government." SHe turned to Sam, frowning. "What's wrong Sam? You and Alex seem … upset?"

Sam and Alex eyed each other, the rehead a little guilty that her anger was so apparent, and guilty that her annoyance at the brilliant spy tried to make her seem guilty in WOOHP's eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it Brit." Clover joked, aware of what her friends were doing. And this being the exact reason she hadn't said anything about Blaine and Brittany initially. "Turns out they found out about you and Blaine. And they got upset. Even though it was a billion years ago!" She added, frowning at her friends. "Like seriously, a billion years ago. And I told you that it was a good breakup! We parted in a friendly manner."

Clover turned to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I never said anything Brit, but I hope you and Blaine were happy when you dated." She smiled, closing her eyes at her chuckle, ignorant of the twitch that briefly showed itself on Brittany's face.

"Of course Clover. I'm sorry it happened in the first place. We didn't want to hurt you."

"So when did he dump you?" Alex asked, crossing her arms and legs and ignoring the bulging eyes of all others in the room at what she'd said.

"Alex?"

"When did Blaine dump you? A few days after you started going out?"

"Oh my god Alex!" Clover gasped. "She could have dumped him!"

Scam was wondering when they were going to get back to business. He and Jerry shared a look of horror at the female drama. Catching Sam's eyes, he saw her make a face, judging his lack of attention at the situation. With a silent huff, she turned her head away and stood up, joining Clover and Brittany in this strange argument were the wounded party was the least bitter of all.

Brittany, visibly uncomfortable, shifted a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I ii… we broke up just a few months later. It wasn't working. I think we both felt guilty about betraying Clover."

Clover sighed. "It wasn't betraying! I was upset, but we were long distance, people get lonely …" She turned to her friends, "And anyway Blaine told me like, right afterwards. It wasn't betrayal … It just sucked."

Alex and Sam stook opposite Brittany, glaring down at the woman they'd thought of as a friend. But friends don't do things like that. Ever.

Brittany shifted, walking a little closer to the spies, and began to mumble her side of the story when Tim noticed a scrap of paper fall from her open spy suit pocket. He stooped to pick it up, frowning at what it said.

"Brittany," he said, interrupting the chatter. "You were in Brazil."

"Yeah, until a few hours ago!"

"Then why," he said straightening up and standing over her, slipping the paper to GLADIS and displaying on Jerry's screen. "Why is this a receipt for La Durée, the macaroon shop in Paris. From yesterday?"

Clover, who had been busy chastising her friends, turned with them to the screen. The room was quiet, and for a very brief moment, no one had anything to say.

Brittany took a step back, eyeing in the room before her face ripped with a cruel smile.

"Oh my. Well that was stupid."

Xxxxxxxx

Hello! Two chapters in a week! Whaaaat!  
I will not keep the pace, but I will finish the story. Since its almost over anyway!  
What will the spies do! Brittany has clearly given up on pretending, even if she could have dismissed the receipt. What will they do? After all, she is in the middle of WOOHP, can she escape or is this part of her plan!

Thank you so much to all my subscribers and readers who have viewed and commented on my new chapter. You made my day! I was very touched by the comments and suggestions. I hope you like how it ends, though I'm sure you can guess. X)  
'Til next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Though Clover initially wanted to dismiss Tim's suspicious face (since he was a suspicious man), the tension that had risen in the office was too heavy to ignore. Brittany's smile had frozen, uncomfortably stretched across her face. Sam and Alex she could tell, were curious and uncomfortable, but ready to dismiss it like her.

But Jerry. Clover glanced his way as she saw him shift, sitting from his chair and moving away from his desk and towards them. Even GLADIS couldn't find anything to say.

Brittany's uncomfortable laugh broke the silence. "That's so stupid. Scam." She smiled, "Why on earth would I have a receipt from Paris?"

Sam started making her way towards Tim, her heels echoing uncomfortably.

"It's Tim." Sam said curtly, placing her hand over her fiancé's shoulder. She plucked the receipt out of his hands and looked at it herself. "It is from LaDurée. It is from Paris. And it is dated from yesterday." She turned to Brittany. "Sorry but considering this is way out of your way, and in the city we last saw Blaine …" She shook her head. "You have to admit this is suspicious Brit."

Brittany frowned. "Are you actually accusing me of being involved in Blaine's case? Like that? Right away? You guys did a lot of undisclosed travels to WOOHP just to see the world."

"Yeah!" Alex scoffed. "After our missions!"

"Look," Clover finally said, ignoring the strangeness and suspicion ringing in her head. "We haven't rested since that mission and we're tired. Brittany might get in trouble for breaking regulations. But like, it's too much to think a move like that is associated with Blaine's mystery. After all," she turned to Tim and her friends. "It wouldn't be the first time in WOOHP that someone is accused of wrongdoing without proof."

Sam's hand began to rub Tim's shoulder in an attempt to comfort, but the man said nothing. He was still eyeing Brittany.

"She's worked with WOOHP for almost as long as we have and has been a dedicated agent for good." Clover said with annoyance. "How dare you accuse her of wrongdoing just like that. Just like when Jerry accused us for robbing a bank, or when he accused me of stealing a WOOHP weapon. It's sick and shows the lack of trust agents have towards each other. Which is WRONG!"

She inhaled to continue her rant. After all, the group had jumped to associate Brittany with the worst in such a short time, it was insulting. But a loud beep interrupted her. They turned to GLADIS and Jerry, positioned a little away from the desk, watching a screen slowly descend from the ceiling.

"Research and analysis complete." GLADIS said, "displaying evidence now."

The screen displayed a GPS tracking for the past three weeks, starting from Los Angeles and in a direct line to Brazil. Two days before however, the tracker moves overseas and to Europe, to France. The image then zoomed, displaying the GPS movement in the streets of Paris. To the old warehouse where Helga used to store her fashion line. And to the building where Helga used to lead the VanGuggen Wear empire. The GPS remained in the location for the remainder of the its time in Paris.

Including when the Spies had almost been trapped by Helga, and discovered the mind controlled Blaine.

"And now we have evidence." Was all that Jerry said. The Compowder GPS. Of course.

The Spies turned their gazes back to Brittany, the young woman unable to escape the room so quickly. It was 6 highly trained agents (including GLADIS) to one. An escape almost impossible.

"Brittany?" Clover said cautiously, her eyes so wide and bright in her previous defense now reduced to doubtful slits, "What is this?"

"You were at the warehouse abandoned building." Alex commented, her voice betraying disbelief.

"And you were at the abandoned building." Sam added in a whisper.

"Exactly at the time we were there." Tim concluded.

Clover's eyes shifted to the screen, the GPS tracker on her and her friends' (and Tim's) x-powder displayed on the screen next to Brittany's. All dots, each colored like their individual uniforms. All glowing brightly in that one Parisian building.

Her eyes darted back to Brittany as the accused woman attempted to shuffle out of sight.

"Oh," Brittany murmured. She was quiet, but the deadened silence of the room made it impossible to dismiss. "Well I'm in trouble."

"GLADIS," Jerry ordered, "Restrain her."

"Yes Sir." GLADIS hummed, electronic wires and arms darting from every which way of the office and grabbing a hold of Brittany's arms. "Brittany restrained."

The group surrounded Brittany, Clover deliberately avoiding Jerry's face after recognizing his expression with a glance. Pain, sadness and regret. What he'd shown for Scam, what he'd shown for Blaine. What he'd shown for her.

"Please explain yourself Brittany." Was all he said.

"God," Clover asked, flustered by all the thoughts racing through her mind. "Why didn't you hack the GPS to change your location?"

"I didn't think it'd be look at so soon. Jerry generally doesn't look at it at all for super spies unless one is missing." She said with a faint smile.

Clover's eyes burned. She had no clue as to what was happening. Why Brittany suddenly looked like a different person. Why she was so terrifyingly calm. Her mind froze, and not even the most basic question could escape her lips.

Thankfully, Sam and Alex were always there to look and pick up after her.

Alex pushed back her short black hair in a dramatic move. She took a step forward, eyeing Brittany with disdain.

"So," She said in a song like voice, edging her face close to Brittany's. "Why were you in that building at the same time as us? And why didn't you help us. Surely the noise from the fights would have alerted you, even if you were in another part of the building."

Sam paced towards Alex, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder and leaning in menacingly.

"Logic can only take us one way Brittany. So don't even try to lie your way out of it. Fact one: You were in that building in Paris when you shouldn't have been. Fact two: you made no appearance despite the fight. So you weren't there to help us. Fact three: You lied and tried to hide it. Fact four: You also hid the fact that you dated Blaine." She twirled her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. "Conclusion 1: Your past feelings for Blaine led you to try and save him on your own. Impossible since you didn't help us fight to try and save him. So therefore voided.  
Conclusion 2: You were or are involved in Blaine's disappearance." She breathed, proud of her the impossibility of ruining her logic. "Bitterness over being dumped by him perhaps?"

Tim shifted towards Sam. "You're so hot right now." He smirked, whispering in her ear. She smiled back, though her blazing green eyes never left Brittany's face.

"I could have been undercover." Brittany whispered again.

"Impossible." Jerry and Sam said in unision. They smiled at each other. " Jerry ( I ) would have known."

Alex was eyeing Clover by now however. The blond, so personally affected by this story in every facet hadn't said a word in too long. She hadn't even participated in the interrogation, or the complicit glances the group of spies regularly shared.  
Alex moved closer to her, gently placing her hand on the unmoving shoulder. This seemed to startled her awake. Clover jumped, shaking her head and biting her lip. Brittany's eyes had followed Alex, and were now locked on Clover with a strange disdain that Clover had never noticed from her before.

"Brittany," she said, almost pleading. "What is going on?"

With a cruel smile, Brittany moved her eyes back to her tied hands. With a shout, she threw hidden smoke bombs bobbles onto the floor. Tim shouted too late for the group to watch out, barely missing Sam as he tried to drag both to the ground and away from the billowing smoke. The group of spies threw themselves to the ground, coughing out the toxic and sleep inducing fumes.

"GLADIS!" Jerry attempted to direct, coughing to often between each syllable. "Don't let go of …" Within seconds, Clover heard the thud of his unconscious body hitting the floor.

Blinded, she felt her way towards Jerry's desk, counting the panels before hitting the one she knew hid oxygen lipsticks. The version that also created a small mask for the face and bring back the ability to see. It opened and she grabbed whatever she felt underneath her fingers.

Within seconds she was breathing heavily, her eyes and lungs adjusting from the toxic gas.

As her eyes struggled to open, Clover saw with a heavy shock that Brittany was kneeling just over her, protected by her own oxygen lipstick and mask. The sadistic smile to smeared across her usually peaceful face.

Clover was still too woozy to react effectively, her attempt to kick Brittany's feet easily defeated. Brittany skipped over Clover's kick, landing her own kick square on Clover's chest. With a gasp, Clover leaned over, clutching her stomach. Another gasp escaped her lips, pained by the sudden fistful of hair that Brittany grabbed and pulled. She pulled Clover's hair, forcing it the blond to face her, her head thrusted upwards in a painful motion.

"Blaine is mine bitch," she murmured, breathing heavily. "Don't ever try to take him away again."

With a final kick, forcing Clover to cry out (and a worried cry from Sam and Alex), Brittany ripped off Clover's oxygen lipstick. A smug smile known only to herself, Brittany walked out of the WOOHP building without a scratch. And with now nothing else to lose.

Xxxxxxxxx

Whaaaat! Brittany has turned way evil! Not the most feminist of plot lines I know, but essentially she loses her mind over Blaine, which is both sad and pathetic, and became her own worst enemy.

Will the spies be able to rescue Blaine before Brittany either kills him or destroys his brain through too much zapping?

Thank you to all my beautiful readers and commentators. And always thanks for the tips or corrections (I don't really edit my work here, but I should for my next story :P!)  
'Til next time!


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Sam woke up first. WOOHP agents had burst into the room when no call to either her, Alex or Jerry was answered. GLADIS, her camera blinded by the smoke, barely vented the toxic smoke away before agents burst in, her plan to press the silent alarm then unnecessary.

Sam tousled her hair out of the way, as she always took it out of its bun when missions were over. She looked around.

They were in the hospital wing of the building. WOOHP doctors and nurses were busy checking her friend's vitals, other WOOHP agents and Jerry's personal guards standing on the other side of the glass door.

"Welcome back agent Sam." A handsome doctor smiled before checking her vitals again.

"The gas wasn't toxic," he said with a sigh of relief. "You should be able to recover quickly. Powerful stuff. It must have been tampered with. Our usual smoke bombs don't do this much damage usually."

"And you are?" she head Tim groan, his adorable possessiveness alert at this possible threat. Sam would have to scold him later, though it always amused her. Mostly because it wasn't serious jealousy.

"Doctor Don." He smiled.

"Alex's beau." Sam clarified.

"WHAT?" Ah, Clover was awake. "Alex has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me!"

"WOOHP doctor Clover," Sam replied. "Telling you would be a breach of secrecy.

"Ugh whatever!"

Sam smiled to herself. Her heart would never be too full of joy, with the terrible trio was back together.

"What happened to Brittany anyway?" Alex called, ignoring Clover's outburst. She smiled when Doctor Don rushed to her side, kissing her forehead.

"Seems she walked out of the building before anyone here noticed something was wrong." An agent replied with dismay. She's long gone."

Sam frowned, shaking her head to clear any remaining fog and confusion.

They were all silent, dismayed at yet another WOOHP agent going rogue. Jerry woke up during this small bit of conversation, and as he sat up, doctors and agents surrounding him to ensure he was okay, he found nothing to say.

"Well, I knew I didn't like her."

They all stared at Alex with wide eyes, before the room burst with laughter. Sam and Clover stood from their cots and hugged Alex on hers, shooing Doctor Don away for their girlfriend hugs. Sam did notice Clover giving him a lookover, as any friend would when meeting their best friend's new boyfriend. He was short, buff and fair, with blond hair and blue eyes. Plus he was a WOOHP doctor, which is always cool. Clover turned back to Alex, her silent approval given.

"On the plus side," one of Jerry's guards interrupted. "She still has her xpowder, and still hasn't turned off the tracker."

Their heads turned to him in shock.

"So they found out." Helga echoed in their secret lair. A beautiful, not so discreet high tech mansion built in the crevice behind a waterfall. Indiscreet because of the high and easily traceable level of technology used there. But LAMOS was not clever, even though they were succeeding lately.

Brittany nodded, awaiting her orders from the new LAMOS leader, dressed in her classic black gown, sitting in a throne like chair, security cameras glaring behind her.

"Those were very obvious mistakes to make Brittany." Helga said, her tone dark with wonder.

"As I told them, I didn't think they would trace my GPS so soon after I'd returned. Jerry rarely ever does with senior agents anyway. He trusts us."

"His mistake." She laughed, twirling her throne around and staring at the screens. "We are going to need to up security. I want the spies to come, obviously, but I certainly don't want it to be easy for them. They need to be tired and worn out before they reach you, me or my dear Blaine."

"Yes Helga."

"Do you think you can take them? The three girls?"

"Women." Brittany corrected. "And no definitely not. They are very strong individually, but have been trained to coordinate their fighting sides alongside each other since they were fourteen."

"Who could you take individually then?" Helga demanded, folding her arms over stats about the spies, now brightly displayed over most cameras.

Brittany stared at the screens.

"Sam."

"Samantha?" She said, swirling her chair back to Brittany in surprise.

"She is the smartest and fastest thinker of three." Brittany continued, "But she is the weakest physically. Alex is a known genius in fighting, she is a natural and her instincts take over when in doubt. And they are never wrong." She turned her eyes to Clover's stats. "Clover was always easily distracted, but she has grown since then. She has also displayed incredible stamina, strength and speed. Catching up with a train simply by running during the Truth or Scare mission. Holding herself as well as the two others as the edge of a cliff during the Feng Shui incident with one hand." She paused. "Jerry has often praised her creativeness in missions as well - her unpredictability. She is the most difficult to one to study."

"But Sam?"

"Sam is textbook her in fighting style. WOOHP textbook, so I know it well. Her brains are what make her dangerous in a fight. And I have brains."

"Are you sure this isn't just about proving yourself smarter than the genius redhead?"

Brittany's eyes shifted to Helga. "You praise her?"

"She was always Terrence's favorite." She smiled, "He made good arguments as to why. Unpredictability in an agent is dangerous. Especially if they don't think."

"They don't think in advance. They think in the moment. They see calculate and act within seconds. It's a different kind of genius."

"One that you don't want to deal with."

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Who would you have me fight?"

"Well considering this is all over the same boy, I would have thought you would fight Clover. But I suppose your reasons make sense." Helga spinned back to the screens and and displayed the camera surveying Blaine's small cell. She left books, workout out objects and even a small television as she had in the cave. Though she knew her mind control chip would stop him from communicating with the spies, she'd hoped he would fight it and try, enabling this battle to start years before now.

But it seemed it was too powerful. She gave Brittany a glance.

Most of the time.

"Her tracker is on - we know where they are. We should leave now." Alex started. "They'll barely have enough time to prepare before we strike. It would be an advantage."

"And once again Alex I said agree!" Jerry said with amused exasperation. "No one is disagreeing with you!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I'm doing satellite survey of the land now Alex!" Sam sighed. "I don't suppose you have any intel on this place Tim?"

He shook his head. "Terrence had dozens of secret layers. I only knew about two or so. Stupid boat." He remembered bitterly. A tiny, disgusting cramped location. He fought with himself many times to not just up and leave, convincing himself that revenge was better. It had blinded him, like a poison to the soul.

"Doesn't it seem too easy though?" Clover said, interrupting his thoughts. "Brittany left the GPS tracker on from the xpowder twice! This just reeks of a trap."

"It will be a trap." Tim said, "But one we have to fall into if we want to stop Helga, save that Blaine guy and end this once and for all. After all," he added with a smile, "There's a wedding to plan."

"Got it." Sam said, ignoring Tim's statement though her face was notably more red than usual. She printed out her findings and Clover passed them around the room, demanding Tim that she be part of the wedding party. Ignoring Clover as well, she displayed the maps on a large 3D map in the room.

"Shall we begin?" Sam interrupting Tim and Clover's now friendly bickering. "I want this done soon."  
The room filled agents, as Sam, Clover and Alex knew that such a fortress of a place shouldn't be handled by them alone. (Although they could take it Alex often chirped in.) Three weapons technicians, including Dean, were listening though close to the door, ready whenever Jerry dismissed them to build, weaponize or improve anything that would be needed.

"Let's start with the waterfall entrance." Clover said, leaning over the map, "It's too risky to send everyone through of course. But it's a must to take over to block any escapes or reinforcements."

"Naturally." Alex added.

"Totally." Sam said, "And don't worry Clover. You and Alex will be my bridesmaids. Duh."

Xxx

Hello hello there! I did it again! No notice of life for months! Shame on me! I was planning the new chapter, but a latest follower did give me a little boost to actually get it done.  
I have actually re-read this, so hopefully there won't be too many grammatical or conjugation errors.

We are approaching the end! Next chapter will be their invasion of the layer and the beginning of the attack. It won't come out right away since I do want to plan this more thoroughly than my usual chapters.

Did you get the hint? I'm not good at being subtle :P. Brittany may not be all that she seems. This too I was convinced by reader - but I like my alternative. I loved Brittany so I want to make her more complex than just: evil out of jealousy for a boy.  
I also gave Alex a boyfriend ^^ a new character who won't appear much, but I felt happy to do it since she usually is so unlucky in love :P .

Thanks to everyone for reading and hopefully will continue to publish frequently enough until the end. Which might end with a wedding! Maybe!

Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Getting ready for the final fight happened far too quickly. Not that they were rushed, or that they weren't prepared. Clover sighed. It was just too fast. All of this was happening too fast, and she knew whatever happened … would bring a conclusion to this story. And she didn't like it.

Maybe because she enjoyed being with WOOHP and her friends again. Maybe it gave her the adrenaline rush she had missed for so long. Maybe she was afraid of everything going back to her normal, non-spy life.

And maybe she was afraid of who they would lose in the trip. A final strike on what remained of LAMOS. An animal backed into a corner is extremely dangerous. And Helga was backed into a corner. Alone, embittered and ready for revenge.

The helicopter carrying two of the spies and a dozen WOOHP agents took off, and Clover waited beside Tim as agents readied them and gave final checks over their new dark spy suits. To ensure there would be no nasty surprises.

"I'm surprised you didn't pair up with Sam, Mr. Sam," Clover joked, trying to relieve the strange pressure in her chest.

"I'm a great agent," He answered, staring at their own helicopter that had just landed, ready for their troup. "I'm one of the best. Apart from your team of course. But when I'm around Sam I get a little distracted. It annoys us both."

"Yes I noticed her annoyance."

He smiled. "I need to work on it. We're both adults. But an important mission like this one is not the moment to lose focus. Or to try my nerves."

She tied her hair into a low bun. "Doesn't it stress you more when she isn't around for you to keep an eye on?"

He shrugged. "Not out of sight out of mind exactly. But close to it. And usually we just annoy each other. I try to protect her, despite her being a seasoned agent, and she does the same."

"But you've worked together a lot."

"It got worse when we became engaged."

Clover smiled as Tim let out a chuckle at her exaggerated eye roll.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the helicopter as she slipped her protective wind goggles over her eyes.

"We shall Mr. Sam."

Everything was there so Clover could no longer concern herself with any malfunctioning gadgets, parachutes or jetpacks. Everything was working perfectly. It unnerved her.

"Agents," she ordered in the microphone, knowing Sam and Alex would be doing the same on their helicopter, "Check your X powders and wallets. There should be a map of LAMOS' lair. Check your team."

All said check one after the other.

"Of course traps, lasers, weapons and henchmen won't appear, so keep your eyes in front of you. You can access the map on our XRAY sunglasses, but make sure to not be distracted. We are not new agents. But it's still easy.

Communicate by earing communicator. X powders and wallets will be used in emergency only. Understood? It will activate the arrival of reinforcements and we want to avoid it if we can. Too many agents will confuse."

"Our team is responsible for taking out the henchmen. The other one is the tech, taking out any possible traps and hacking into computers and whatever robots might be there.

Team blue and orange. You will secure the waterfall entrance. Red goes to the exit on the third floor, violet will be your cover to take out any agent. When red is in place. Violet will escort green to the last exit. Yellow and purple will then secure the hallways. Three in each hallway. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Clover let out a gasp of air, readying herself. The Spy team didn't carry tranquilizing or electroshock guns like the other agents. Their usual gadgets, their job was sneaking through every corner. And hopefully capturing Helga and Brittany. … And saving Blaine …

"You will wait ten minutes, giving the Totally Spy team enough time to sneak in and hopefully capture any and all LAMOS superiors. And traitors." They were all silent for a moment. "Your arrival will distract from anyone who might have stumbled on us. As well as distract from when we make our presence known."

The intercom rang through the helicopter, ordering Clover and Tim to ready themselves. They stood as the doors opened onto a overwhelming void. The waterfall falling thousands of feet and blurring whatever might be a painful landing.

They nodded and on the pilot's countdown, they jumped, the helicopter door shutting on deaf ears.

Two shadows waved at them as they turned on their jetpacks. Sam and Alex were already waiting beside the waterfall. Pointing out a small crawl space they could sneak through. No heat was detected on the other side and with a unanimous nod, they all snuck in.

X

Though Sam and Alex had scouted the area before Clover and Tim's arrival, and therefore knew how many people were behind the walls thanks to the M-Ray Contact Lenses, they were nonetheless just as surprised as the latter two with how little the place was guarded.

Strangely enough, there were only five henchmen in that particular hallway, despite how close it was to the waterfall entrance. Each spy had carved out a little entrance of their own, so not to be in each other's way and accidentally collide.

Sam slipped down first, cleanly landing on top of the first guard and knocking him out in silence. Alex was second, slipping in front of the second guard and barely letting him gasp before she pressed a few fingers on his throat and passed out.

Third was Tim, he was less gentle, though he followed the quiet trend the spies had decided on. He simply jumped and landed on the next guard. The man let out a surprised grunt, startling the only two guards now left.

The two left stared at Tim, Sam and Alex in surprise as they smiled, eyeing the blond quietly land behind them. With a little cough to get their attention, Clover winked at them as they turned, before grabbing each of their heads and slamming them against the other, effectively knocking them out as well.

The little group smiled at each other before they rushed towards the waterfall entrance.

"To the left." Sam directed as she observed the map on her x-powder.

And once again they were surprised. Only three henchmen were stationed in the waterfall hanger, each armed, but sorely understaffed for a room with such strategic importance.

Clover motioned to Sam and Tim with two fingers, and with a nod, they ran towards the security office. Effectively also turning the attention of the guards towards them.

"Hey what? Stop!"

One of them yelled.

"No way José!" Alex laughed, standing on top of a large set of crates. The henchman stared up in surprise, as Alex landed beside her and quickly took her out of commission with a kick. A second henchman ran up to Alex with a battle cry, but with an easy dodge of the shooting weapon, she kicked the guard's legs from under him, and finally kicked him again in the head.

Clover took a more direct approach with the last one, running towards him with a few fair shouts of warning.

"Heads up buttercup!" She laughed. He tried to throw a kick, but she quickly threw a small ice bomb, freezing his feet to the floor. She then pulled his arms behind his back, and with her free hand, pressed his neck nerves slightly to immobilize him for the moment.

Just as she did, the hangar doors began to open.

"Ew!" Alex shouted in their earring communicator, "This is like so loud! How are we supposed to be discreet with this kind of noise!"

"No idea!" Clover shouted back, "But this place screams waaaaaay trap. Like where are all the guards?"

"Probably waiting for us in some elaborately trapped room?" Sam ventured. She wasn't shouting, being safe from any noise in the soundproof office.

"And stop shouting." Tim grumbled.

"Bite me!" Clover answered, "It's crazy loud out here."

It silenced only for a moment when the doors fully opened and stopped their motion, but the loud waterfall, as well as the incoming helicopters made up for the silence Alex and Clover had been hoping for.

"For all we know," Alex shouted as Clover let out a reflecting code with her mirror to alert the helicopters that the coast was clear. "This room is also soundproof? So that her highness Helga won't be bothered by it!"

Clover didn't hear it however, as she continued to use the mirror to slowly direct the two helicopters into the giant hangar.

The doors began to open let out the agents, letting them jump down instead of landing. When all heads and agents were accounted for, the two helicopters left the hangar. Ready for pickup of either reinforcements, or for the pickup of victorious spies.

Sam and Tim joined the two other super spies as they surveyed the troops.

"All right agents." Clover said, "As we ordered. Watch out for any traps, it's way too quiet for anything less."

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted.

Alex nodded, and with a run the super spies and selected groups of the spies ran off. The separated as the super spies still wanted to be as discreet as possible on their side. Even their heels on the uniform were now built to be soundproof, though Clover barely had time to miss the high clopping that made her feel powerful.

Each hallway, each room … every single place they ran by was dark, barely lit and with no agents to halt or slow their sprint.

"This is very suspicious," she head Sam whisper in their earrings. "Everyone be extra alert."

"But not even the sunglasses are picking anything." Alex whispered back.

"Nor are the contacts." Tim added.

Clover thought for a moment. "I don't suppose they would have any laser or ray that would make our gadgets ineffective?"

"Or maybe every wall is solid steel?" Alex ventured.

"Oh come on," Sam laughed. "This isn't WOOHP!"

Nothing could distract the spies enough from noticing important details. They were trained, professionals, and with over a decade of experience in the field. And yet as a trap door opened and Clover, Alex and Tim slid down with a few gasps of surprise, she couldn't help but wonder if this wouldn't have happened if they had concentrated more and not chit chatted.

She shook her head, enjoying the speed of the drop despite the nervousness of what may lay below it. They were best friends. They always chit chatted during missions, and they hadn't failed a single one.

The drop finally ended, the three landing on their feet like cats, squinting at the darkness around them. Tim quickly looked back up, but the whole was slowly being covered again, sliding back into place.

"No!" He shouted. He sprung his bungee cord belt, grappling to the ceiling, and pulled himself up. But even in the short few seconds it took him to reach the ceiling, the whole was covered enough, ending with Tim slamming himself against the now covered trap in last attempt to break it down.

He landed on the floor with a painful thud, as the women rushed to his side.

"You okay?" Alex asked, as Clover grabbed his arm to help him.

"Sam!" He shouted, "They got Sam! Where is Sam!"

They stared at him in silence, knowing it was meant to be rhetorical.

He began to quiet down as Alex turned on her x-ray sunglasses to observe the room through its darkness.

"We …" he panted in a final release of frustration. "We need to get back to Sam."

"Yeah," Clover nodded. "The sooner we get out of there the better.

"Why did they separate her from us? No offense but based on your personal relationship with this case, it would make more sense if …"

"If it were me? Totally agree."

Tim began to trace the floor around them for another trapdoor, muttering to himself in an attempt to calm down regain his sense. She smiled, not blaming him. But both were seasoned agents. Sam would be fine.

Why would they take her however? She continued to wonder. Now that Sam was gone, someone had to think ahead and try to guess the enemy's moves.

"Seperating us I get," Clover muttered loud enough for the other two to hear, "But why leave three of us together and then take away Sam?"

"Umm guys?" Alex called, "I think i have a vague idea of why this place is so weird."

The lights dramatically turned on, blinding the group for a moment.

"Oh." was all that Tim said.

Clover looked at the room. It was no wonder that no henchmen were guarding Helga's hideout. Because they all seemed to be here. In this room.

"Ah," she added. "Damn."

X

"Hello? Alex? Clover? Tim?"

Sam was alone, and nothing answered her. She barely saw out of the corner of her eye a trap door slide open beneath them, a second right after she'd passed it, and watched her friends slip out of sight.

She'd wondered about simply moving on, but in her distraction the hallway had vanished and turned into a small dark room. Nervously, she'd waited for whatever Helga had in store for her.

The earring communicator was scrambling. She could barely make out what they others were saying, leading to the assumption that they couldn't hear her either.

As she squatted down to trace where the trap door had been with her fingers, she head the echo of a heal land behind her.

Sam stood upright again, cautiously eyeing Britney. She blue spy raised her arms and positioned herself into a fighting stance.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

Xxxx

A little longer than I intended! Ah well.

Next scene will be the fight scenes for both teams, of course! And a step closer to actually reaching Helga and maybe saving Blaine!  
I tried to take into account comments on how Tim seemed a little too dependant on Sam, and though i tried to explain it through their flashback chapter, it was a good reminder that he's a smart man and great fighter, so he shouldn't always be obedient to her. It's more than he will always feel bad for trying to kill her so many times before. Ahem not very healthy :P !

As always, thank you for reading (and reading past my spelling errors). See you next week!


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Helga was staring at the various scenes through her security cameras.

In one room, two spies and the traitor were pitted against most of her men. She eyed the scene, all three spies trying to assert despite the sudden brightness of the light how many henchmen there were, and how many they could take.

Helga bet only one would be left standing.

The other screen showed the redheaded spy and Britney, standing face to face, her catsuit covered shoulders hunched in a defensive mode.

She took a drag from her long cigarette, twirling its golden holder through her fingers as she did. She loathed Samantha the most, out of the golden trio. Terrence had often spoken of his admiration for her. How he wished she would use her intelligence for evil, for him. She'd catch him staring at security footage of her from previous battles, tracing her long red hair with his fingers.

She coughed at some unwanted smoke. It was no wonder Scam left them, betrayed LAMOS. His unresolved feelings towards Sam had cost them far too many missions. And Terrence's plan to capture and brainwash her was probably the last straw. He'd loved the idea of bending Sam to his will, making her completely his own. Scam's love was different. Refusing to sacrifice an inch of her personality, of what made the green fire in her eyes burn, even if it meant her hating him forever.

And so on that day when Terrence revealed his plan, Scam had punched him with such brute force Terrence was unconscious for hours. He broke his way out of the LAMOS lair, destroying everything he could on his way, and left them forever.

And now Helga was alone. Her lover gone, her partners either in jail or working for the side of good once again. She had nothing to lose.

Her eyes turned to Blaine, still in his cell, his eyes blindfolded and his hands tied, his shirt ripped on half discarded, enabling her to admire his looks, as she had for so many years now.

Alerting the spies, so they would notify the angry blond was simple enough. She'd been bored and lonely. Anything to end it all, and hopefully take her enemies down with her. She looked at the blond, pacing in the room, probably trying to eye any emergency exists. It had always been them two. The fashionista vs. the designer. Two strong women bitter against the world. Helga actually liked this one. It was pity she'd never turned on WOOHP, no matter how often they betrayed her in turn.

She stared at all monitors that interested her. The WOOHP agents slowly taking over her headquarters were of no concern.

Helga was alone. She sipped her wine and observed the scenes as they played, wondering who would live to capture her. Or at least die trying.

Sam glanced around the room, though only a trained eye would notice how quickly her eyes darted around, resting suddenly having taken in all they knew they could.

Britney had a trained eye. But as Sam observed, along anything else she could, she was standing strangely. Her head was lopsided, her eyes glazed and she was panting heavily. As if suffering from rabies. She chuckled at the thought that would have been voiced by Alex no doubt, were she here. It was most likely a cold.

Or … As Britney began to pace around the room, staring at corners suddenly, seeing things that weren't there … Sam began to wonder if maybe she didn't share Blaine's affliction.

"Britney," she asked slowly, "How long have you been working with Helga and the leftover of LAMOS?"

Britney's head twitched.

"I don't know." She answered calmly, "A while."

A mind controlling chip.

"Britney," Sam said, "We can help you. Just fight against the chip and I can easily knock you out long enough for WOOHP to remove whatever they're controlling you with."

She let out a cold laugh.

"So you say? Fight the chip? Fight it?!" She cried, "How exactly do you think you traced my X powder GPS so quickly? Did you really think I was so stupid?"

Sam frowned.

"It wasn't an accident. You three always looked down on other agents. Clearly. To think that I would do something so stupid and incompetent."

Sam's frown deepened, "Britney, we've never looked down on you."

"You're little click." She continued to mumble. "Always the belles of the ball. Always the promoted agents. Always meeting the most important people in the most important missions. Staring at me in distrust."

"Britney?"

She twitched, as if shocked. As if fighting … as if infuriated. How much of it was what Sam suspected really? As the woman continued to mumble, pacing around the room and twitching, Sam quietly switched on her XRay sunglasses and watched the woman.

There was a chip, she saw. Implanted in her left temple. Her veins were also running with a strange fluorescent liquid. Pumping her with strange products Sam knew was also meddling with her brain.

The Humongo man serum? She wondered. Something akin to it surely. Sam pondered. This serum was far too present in the rest of her body, she scanned, running through muscles and veins as if it belonged there. How long had she been taking it? She observed the serum's presence - she observed the chip's presence. The chip was newer.

"What are you doing?" Britney suddenly shrieked, startling the glasses off of Sam.

Everything happened slowly. The glasses barely landed on the floor, leaving with it a muted echo, and Sam's hands were thrown up in front of her face, defending herself against the sudden kick Britney had thrown at her. She'd jumped across the room with a strange cry, but Sam was too fast, and easily grabbed the leg, tossing it over her shoulder, and Britney with it.

Britney landed on the other side of the room with a grunt.

Sam knew she could take Britney, even without the two others to help her. If Sam was by the book in terms of WOOHP fighting style, so was Britney, and she knew every move the woman would make. But Sam needed to find the others. She needed to save Blaine, she needed to stop Britney and Helga. And hopefully end whatever was tormenting Britney, either the chip or whatever had made her take the Humongo Serum.

Her mind flashed to a frustrated Tim, most likely annoyed that he was separated from his fiancé, especially with how annoyingly over-protective he was sometimes. Thinking about his probable sheer frustration brought a small smile to her face. Unfortunately the disturbed Britney took it as an insult, and shot at Sam with her lipstick lazer.

"Ow!" Sam cried out, staring at the steaming sting on her shoulder. Now, she was more annoyed than in pain.

"Britney," she called as the woman rushed to her, throwing clumsy punch after clumsy kick. "Fight it for just a second and I can try and help you! Please. We'll do everything we can."

"Yaaaaar!" Britney cried, ignoring Sam's empathetic pleas.

"We'll help you Britney. Everyone at WOOHP will. Just give me a second."

Britney stopped, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but she continued to throw punches almost immediately, her mind too far gone to even flinch at the chip forcing her movements. It had to be subconscious, like letting her GPS track her movements for WOOHP to notice, or the chip would detect it. And it hurt too much to fight.

Sam blocked each punch, hesitant to throw any of her own now that she'd deduced Britney's struggles. Her earring communicator let out an echo of a noise. Alex and Clover screaming something over a deafening wind. She frowned. No. There was no time. She had to end this quickly and find them.

She stopped and let Britney run back towards her, throwing a punch hoping to knock her out. But once again, Sam used her brains. She shifted a little to avoid the punch, barely moving so to quickly grab hold of Britney's arm and pull it behind the woman's back, immobilizing her.

"We'll help you Brit," Sam murmured in her ear. "I swear."

Using Clover's favorite move, the slid her fingers along Britney's neck before pressing on a particular point, knocking her out within seconds.

Sam pulled handcuffs out of her bag and tied Britney's hands behind her back, tying her legs as well to ensure she wouldn't wake up early and wander off.

"I need four WOOHP agents and two medics." Sam said into her earring communicator. "I'm sending you my coordinates through XPowder. Agent Britney has been subdued and needs fast aid."

She stared around the room, and in a fast motion, grabbed her lipstick lazer and opened a passageway in the corner that the rest of her team had vanished.

"I'll go on ahead." She ended, before jumping through the whole and down the shaft she'd last seen her friends.

Xxxxxx.

One down. Two more to go! (As in people to take down - not chapters hahaha!) I don't think there should be any more than 30, so just a few left! A little shorter than the rest, but I am new to writing fight scenes, and am still a little confused about how it should be done. I know i said in the previous chapter that I would put both fight scenes in one chapter - but it felt cluttered and waaaaay too long. So no! :P  
What do you think? Turns out Britney has a chip as well! I didn't want to make her a full traitor, but we'll reveal a little more backstory in future chapters. And how her addiction and her heartbreak led her to betray her team. I like that she still tries to fight it, albeit a little reluctantly.

Ew over Helga creeping after Blaine! I didn't invent Terence creeping after Sam though! His intro arc, (Evil promotion) - he comments on Sam's good looks and hair. To which she yelled ew as well, I mean, she was a teennager and he was ….. In his 50 or 60s? Blergh! But yeah, I wanted to use it since the first chapter and I finally did!

Thank you again for reading, reviewing and following my story! Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Clover stared at the dozens of henchmen (and women) and once again wondered, as she had often done during missions, what exactly the villains promised these people to have so many join them. Money obviously. But surely some of them actually believed in their causes. In freezing the world and annihilating the human race. In turning humans into animals to make coats out of them. To follow LAMOS and believe in chaos.

She glanced at Alex and Tim, both glaring at the henchmen with narrowed eyes. They were counting. She'd tried as well, her eyes being very fast. There were too many. That's really the most basic thing she could conclude.

And they weren't kind enough to wait for the trio to decide what to do anyway. As soon as Clover caught Alex's eye, some henchmen yelled, and they all began to run towards them, not even letting the spies go through any fighting tactic they could think of, and signal to each other which one they should use.

"Tch." Clover hissed, positioning herself in a defensive move. Dumb henchmen. Not thank goodness for them this time. Because they were ALL charging at the same time! A dumb ass move that gave the smaller group an advantage.

"Each spy for themselves I guess." Alex chuckled in surprise as she took in their united decision to be so stupid.

Tim nodded. "I guess so," Clover winked. In a second, each had dived into their preferred position of defense. Tim rolled into a room corner, apparently blocking his own movements, though Clover and Alex knew too well this wasn't the case.

But the two female spies had worked together for too long, and their moves were mirrors of each other. A loud burst was heard as each aimed their bungee belts towards a section of the ceiling, and as the cord pulled them along, they took a number of them down with their flying legs.

About five each, maybe six. Not enough to make a difference, though a little dent was noticed anyway. A little more than half turned to the flying women. One even pulled out a gun. Clover rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She called, "You guys can't be THAT stupid!"

The henchman ignored her and began to fire towards her and Alex, still swinging around. Annoyed again, Clover pulled out her X Powder and deflected whatever laser closed in on her. Each reflection was carefully aimed, and Clover slowly took down henchman after henchman with their own laser guns. Alex pulled out her own X powder and began to do the same. She quickly abandoned her action however, as Clover took out the idiots', and latched her bungee belt to opposite side of the room once again. As Clover, took out whichever henchmen were left with laser guns, Alex once again flew across the room, kicking whatever henchman who was in her way.

Tim was busy fighting hand to hand in his corner. He was strong, Clover knew, but she couldn't help doubt his skills as, based on the many henchmen, taking them out physically would be her last option. It was tiring, and there were too many of them.

He was making a good dent however, dodging whenever necessary to avoid exhausting himself. Due to the sheer number of them, a simple dodge of a kick or a punch would land in the face of another henchman. He'd counted at least fifteen of these already.

Alex distracted a number to her own corner. As they pounced over her, blinding Clover from the yellow shoulder pads of her new uniform, Alex delighted in using her infinite knowledge of martial arts to take down as many as ten without breaking a sweat, or even moving from her spot.

Though Alex was clearly enjoying being back in the field instead of behind a desk listening to Jerry prattle on forever, Clover sighed at the futility of her companions. They. had. Gadgets!

Whatever. With another sigh and an amused shrug, Clover detached herself from her line, falling in the middle of some henchmen, and on top of at least three or four, knocking them down. With a cartwheel and backwards jump, Clover landed on the shoulders of another henchman. She winked and turned on the blinding mini flashlight she'd taken from the WOOHP gadget room. They'd been given so many gadgets this time instead of a ridiculous two or three, but Clover always felt better if she pocketed something else. Just in case.

She flashed the light in the henchman's eyes, smiling as he let out a roar of pain. She flashed two or three more and incapacitated them for a few seconds as well. She moved quickly. The one who'd received the full light was to be blinded for a while, so she quickly back-flipped off of his shoulders and towards the other affected henchmen, sliding beside their legs and tripping them as she went along. As they fell one by one, Clover pressed her fingers onto their necks, knocking them out for a few hours.

The most blinded one she gave a swift and simple kick in the head. No ninja tricks really needed.

She shook her hair back and smiled, proud of her clever moves. But despite this, the room was still too full. Bodies would get back up after a few simple kicks as well, and none of the three had the time or dexterity to ninja knock out every single one of them.

So despite the thrill of hand to hand combat, Clover had to return to her original plan, and the one Sam would have been most proud of.

She switched on the blinking light of her X powder and waved it around her head.

It worked. Alex and Tim turned their heads her way, and she saw each give her a slight nod.

Within seconds, Clover had jumped and kicked her way through the crowd and right beside Tim.

"Impressive amount of bodies." She commented, avoiding to step on any of them.

"Why thank you." He only replied, narrowly avoiding a punch.

She sighed at his lack of multi tasking skills. She pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the floor, just as Tim slipped on his sunglasses. Clover grabbed him barely before they hit the ground, latching her bungee belt onto the ceiling and pulling them both up.

She heard another bang on the other side of the room and saw Alex slip through the fog on her own bungee, a pink breathing mask already firmly planted on her face. Clover activated her own and snapped at Tim to do the same.

" A final one to be sure." She said through the mask's intercom, and threw a final smoke bomb onto the floor. Each of course, was laced with a sleeping agent. The same one Britney had used on them at WOOHP.

"Good idea Clover." Tim said, impressed.

"Thanks," she gasped. "But you are like. So heavy. Use your grappling hook or your sticky boots or something to carry yourself."

He nodded, and did so. Jumping onto the ceiling and sticking his hands and feet to it, like spider-man.

"And yeah it was a good idea!" She finally sneered, looking at her spy-mates. "Like, did you two really think we could beat them ALL hand to hand? There are so many! Talk about waste of energy!"

Tim said nothing, clearly having not thought of using his gadgets.

"You worked in the gadget department before you went rogue!" Clover exclaimed in exasperation.

"Hitting someone with my own hands made me feel better."

She rolled her eyes.

"And it totally helped me get back in my groove!" Alex called back. "Do you know how frustrating it was working in an office with Jerry? I spent HOURS in the gym and training rooms trying to make up for it!"

"Ugh whatever!" Clover called back.

A noise interrupted their chatter, though based on the vision expansion of the masks, it wasn't coming from the floor. No, they were all beautifully knocked out.

Clover and the others turned their heads to a point of the ceiling, a burn mark forming itself into a circle, before it fell to the ground.

As a set of flaming red hair flew down before them. Clover barely had time to yell "Sam, protective mask on now!" before it reached the floor. The figure turned its head towards them, Sam's quick reflexes having put on the mask as soon as Clover shouted, saving her from an embarrassing slumber.

She stared at the spies, and at Tim hanging on the ceiling like a spider.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tim turned off his anti-gravity gadgets and slipped down beside her, pecking her on the cheek. Or well, with the masks, bumping his mask on hers.

"I didn't have a bungee belt."

"Why?"

"Must have forgot." He showed off his anti gravity shoes and gloves. "And I got cooler looking stuff anyway." He added with a smirk.

"Sammy!" The women called out as they swung back down to the floor, doing their best not to land on any sleeping bodies. Though there were so many it was pretty hard.  
Sam took a look at the pile.

"Not very smart, to throw in so many people."

"Ugh," Clover sighed with a waved hand. "Since when has Helga ever been smart."

"Kidnapping a WOOHP agent, holding him hostage under mind control for years and using said mind control against his fellow agents?" Tim offered.

Clover scowled. "That's not smart. It's pathetic and cowardly."

Whatever one needed to do to win. There are no rules in love and war.

Helga stared the screens in slight dismay. She had expected at least one spy to escape her mass of henchmen, but not all three.

And Sam. She was a fool to believe Britney. Her mind so addled with that Humongo Serum, of course she wouldn't be able to defeat the smartest spy, even if it was hand to hand combat. It was pathetic, how quickly Sam discarded her.

She watched as WOOHP agents swarmed around Britney's still sleeping form.

It wasn't too hard to turn Britney. She was already so broken by the time Helga found her. Thanks to a little intel from Mirna BeezBottom, still prisoner in WOOHP but always self declared friend of Britney, Helga learned that the top spy was suffering. A heartbreak from a man she'd considered her true love. He'd broken up with her after only a few months, riddled with guilt from how he'd ended things with his previous girlfriend, and still desperately in love with her as well.

Her inferiority complex towards the Golden Trio, legendary in WOOHP and everyone's role models. Even the ex-girlfriend who'd left everything in a rage was remembered as an unbeatable and golden agent. She'd never found her team, switching from group to group never finding her own, like the little family the golden trio had grown to be.

And finally, after a failed mission, and being reprimanded by her superiors, she'd found the Humongo Serum in confiscated items. They'd only made it worse by saying they were going to send the Golden Trio to finish what she'd started.

She drunk it, solved the mission and fixed it and was praised. And so she was continuously praised. And so she kept drinking it. Making it for herself in the WOOHP labs at night, ensuring it was always within reach.

Her mind was quickly warped by it. So it wasn't too hard to lure her in with a promise of finally finding and saving Blaine. For a while. Helga had even managed to persuade Britney that she was saving Blaine from the cruel unyielding WOOHP and its continuous demands.

But Britney was still an agent for good, despite the serum. So Helga had to use an implant in the end.

Helga sighed, upset that the redhead was still alive and pressed on an intercom button.

"Well ladies, and man." She cooed, watching them turn their heads towards the ceiling.

"It seems that still you will not die. Or surrender. And this is getting boring for me. So i'll just have to move things along. Watch your step now."

She pressed another button and the floor underneath them gave way. She watched them scream in surprise for a few seconds before disappearing.

The path they would fall in would lead them to her. And finally everything could end.

Helga smiled. "But let's see if they can survive it all. Isn't that right, Blaine darling?"

He stepped into the light, his eyes blank, devoid of any personality or thought, his chip in total control.

He was wearing a heavy armor, almost robot-like. Ready for anything the spies had to offer.

"Yes Milady." He said in a monotonous tone. "Yes."

Xxxx

Almost there! Aaaaah! Aaaaaah! Thank goodness right ;)  
Thank you for all of your patience throughout the chapters.

What do you think of Britney's plight? It's sad how a brilliant mind can crumble under stress. Hopefully she can be helped right? She did willingly help Helga for a while though, and not all crimes can be forgiven.

Anyway - enjoy and see you next time! Thank you for liking, following and reading!


	23. Chapter 23

23.

"God," Clover sighed. "You would think our villains would think of some other cheap scare than the FLOOR DROPPING! Hello! That's like, WOOHP's MO. Seriously."

"Yeah," Alex winced. "Not too scary. But definitely still painful."

Clover had landed on her hands and feet. Alex on her butt. And Tim had landed practically still standing, but was quickly knocked to the ground by Sam landing on him, sitting elegantly on his back with a bashful smile.

"XRay sunglasses?" Sam called.

"I sat on mine with the landing." Alex said.

"And you sat on mine during your landing." Tim continued.

"So Clover and I then. Switch them on and let's see if we can see past the darkness."

"Aye aye Captain." Clover chanted, slipping hers on. But she saw nothing. The room was empty, there was nothing to discover. "I just see a long hallway."

"Ditto." Sam said with a sigh. "Nothing magnetic, electronic or remotely threatening or unusual is appearing."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alex called.

"I don't like walking down a road that Helga planted." Clover answered. "We are totally pawns right now."

"But we have no choice." Tim concluded.

"Ugh fine!" She finally said. "Let's just have our flashlights on please. The darkness in a hostile environment. Major creepy."

They heard only the echo of the boots as they walked along the dark path. Sam still had her XRay glasses on, just in case something dangerous or unusual would appear in their way.

Clover, when bored from staring at nothing, would glance at her new uniform. It was nice. She liked that it was black, more camouflage like. But she was especially glad that it still retained semblances to their old uniforms, that her details were still red. She'd grown fond of the color because of her uniform, and would have been sad to see it completely go.

"How'd you like being back in the game Clover?" Tim asked, surprising her with such a personal and friendly question. Her instincts wouldn't change yet, so she still felt defensive despite her best attempts. She shook her head, trying to calm it away.

"I … kindof like it. There's an adrenaline. And usefulness that you can't find in the real world."

Sam and Alex smiled quietly.

"So you'll be back full time?" He continued to ask. The two other women froze, afraid to hear an answer that had stopped them from asking the question in the first place.

She was quiet for a few seconds too long.

"We'll see." Was all Cover answered, before going silent again, turning her head back towards the seemingly endless hallway.

"There's a room up ahead. Loaded with technology, computers, lasers and the like." Sam whispered suddenly.

"Our little fighting arena no doubt." Alex commented.

Lights turned on dramatically. Again. Sam sighed.

"These surprise dramatics are getting boring and redundant. Wasn't she a designer? Don't they need creativity?!"

"It's no wonder her industry vanished faster than a cheap manicure." Clover coughed. "Her lack of style, even as a villain, clearly shows."

"Tut tut!" A voice sang, ringing through the room. A screen appeared on the large wall, projecting the smiling image of Helga. The spies let out a yelp at the loudness, however, as an almost nauseating echo of her voice brought a painful ringing in their ears. "What impolite guests I have. Surely your parents taught you better than insulting your host? My oh my. Jerry IS a bad influence."

"Helga!" Tim yelled over her booming voice, his teeth grinding from the pain. "Turn this crap off and come face us yourself you coward!"

"Oh," she cooed. "I don't think so. I know I can't take you four in a fight."

"You can't even take one of us in a fight you bitch." Clover snapped.

"Language! Young lady language oh my!" She laughed. "I will join you of course. You especially Tim. LAMOS is much more strict in disciplining traitors than WOOHP ever was."

"Trust me, Britney won't see the light of day for quite some time." Sam gritted through her teeth, her hands attempting to cover her ears.

"I don't care about that lunatic." Helga dismissed. "Pity though, that her fear of failure caused her to fall. _Très_ Greek tragedy."

"Listen you …"

"Shut Up!" Helga suddenly screeched. There was a pause of silence, relieving the spies of the ringing pain due to her audio system. Clover and Alex nodded to each other, slowly switching their earring communicators to a protective low hum. Alex slowly tapped her finger on the earring, drawing Tim and Sam's attention to their little trick.

Helga spoke again after a threatening silence, forgetting of her immobilizing ear trick.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you Samantha." She cooed, "And if all goes well Tim will be well enough to watch. You stole my Terrence's heart. You killed my Terrence. I will enjoy inflicting a slow painful death on you."

Sam flinched in dread, though Clover was sure she was the only one to notice it. She was shocked. She'd never realized how deep Terrence's creepy crush on Sam was, and how much it infuriated Helga. Ugh. Losers!

Alex and Tim were too busy fighting their rage.

"You'll have to go through us to get to Sam!" Alex yelled out, clenching her fists.

"Oh, I know." She laughed. Her immobilizing ear trick was back on, though she didn't seem to notice the spies were now unaffected. She snapped her fingers, and an unnoticed part of the wall began to open, steam blocking the entrance until the door was fully parted. "Trust me, I plan to do just that."

Blaine was standing at the doorway, his eyes glazed and unmoving. Covered from head to toe in a robotic armor, giving him a few extra feet in height, and undoubtedly at least a triple increase in strength.

"You see," Helga smiled, "I learned my lesson from the Paris Incident. Blaine can't take any of you veteran spies, let alone four of you. So of course I had to help him with the disadvantage." The visor of his helmet grew a hot red.

"Duck!" Alex yelled. They jumped out of the way, avoiding a powerful blast that knocked Clover and Sam, still too close, clean to the other side of the room.

"Blaine!" Alex called out. "Wake up for WOOHP's sake!"

"Did I not mention my little addition?" Helga smiled. "Unfortunately the human mind is powerful, and he kept trying to fight me. Especially after hearing Clover's voice last time. He was restless. So lucky me, I added another mind control chip. A backup in case of failure.."

"That's kind of dumb." Tim commented, "Considering that he's so mentally tortured he wouldn't be able to properly fight anymore."

"All his other senses are increased, as I'm sure you guessed. And the suit is meant act like a body, with human reflexes. It's quite the opposite of a problem."

Sam, getting herself up and shaking away the dizziness of the blast, turned to Clover.

It was an exact repeat of what had happened in Paris. She saw her strong friend's eyes shake. Cowering herself away from the pain it brought her, to see a person she had so loved be a prisoner, a slave, stolen from even his own mind.

Her eyes shined with un-wept tears. Sam rolled towards her, ducking another blast, and patted her on the back. Clover turned to her, her eyes still bright.

"We can do this." Sam smiled. "We always do this."

Clover smiled and nodded. "No one's beaten us before."

"And this will not be the first time."

They jumped in unison towards the two others just as Blaine's helmet released another blast in their direction. It seemed, Sam and Clover noticed, that Helga had programmed his robot suit to take out Clover as soon as possible. In fear that something she did or said would trigger Blaine to fight his chip implant and take his body and mind back. Alex turned her head towards her friends, just in time to see Sam murmur something in Clover's ear.

A dramatic smirk formed on the blond's lips, something greatly pleasing her. She nodded, then ran with Sam towards Alex.

"Ah man," Alex said as the other girls joined her and Tim." How do you take him out? Without hurting him of course." She added, casting Clover a quick glance.

"Come on be more practical Alex," Clover said with an appreciative smile. "We might need to hurt him to take the suit out. Got any electro shock powder puffs?"

They all shook their heads.

"Hmm…"

"Enough standing around!" Helga yelled. "Finish them!"

Clover sighed and turned towards the screen, smirking at the giant image she found so unappealing.

"Hush Helga. You ain't stopping me. You ain't getting Sam for your own crazy wannabee lunatic vengeance. This is your last time living in the sun."

She jumped just as Blaine's suit took aim for her, quickly turning on her jetpack and flying to the screen. She floated for a few seconds, staring at Helga's image straight in the eye.

Blaine shot another blast just as Clover switched off her jetpack, quickly slipping away just as the beam hit the screen.

A scream was head as the beam hit the screen. Just as Sam had suspected, and whispered to Clover, the screen hid Helga's monitor station. And Clover's timing had blasted a giant hole through it.

"Okay," Sam said in her earring communicator. "Clover, get back to distracting Blaine's suit. Alex: take him out. Tim and i will find anything in there to stop the suit without hurting Blaine. And maybe finding any other LAMOS plans and hideouts."

"Let's go." Alex winked.

Xxxxx

Soon soon! Last fight scene coming up! I'm very new at writing fight scenes which explains why they are so fast and awkward! My readers are kind and I'm certain they'll forgive me!

My next fan fic is in the works, though it won't be Totally Spies. :( ! I might put out short stories here and there, but the next long, novel like one will either be a Knight's of the Old Republic 2, or Tomb Raider fan fic.

Thank you for reading, and as always: Like - follow and comment!  
Maëlle !


	24. Chapter 24

4.

Sam and Tim turned on their jet packs and flew into the giant and still smokey hole where Helga's screen used to be, as Alex stared at it with wide eyes.

"Oh geez," she panted, "We so can't let that ray hit us."

"Yeah!" They heard Clover concur. They quickly slipped on their X Ray sunglasses to see through the smoke, Tim immediately looking through the cabinets and its contents as Sam ran up to one of the many computer screens that wasn't destroyed by the blast.

"It was a long shot," Tim commented as he also observed some broken screens, "You must have known that the blast would damage some things."

"I didn't know the blast's impact would be so … violent." Sam shot back, her eyes too busy to turn to him. "And anyway, screens aren't my priority." She pulled out a connecting USB cord from her X Powder, placing it in the console. "The hard drive is perfectly UNdamaged."

Tim smiled, though both their backs were turned from each other. "Of course. How could I ever doubt you."

"You should. From time to time. Makes you more human and less puppy dog."

They both laughed, blushing a little.

"Hello!" Two voices screamed in their earring communicators. "This … ugh… is so not to the time to flirt! Aaaah! Clover control your ex!"

"Blaine you are in soooo much trouble when you get your brain back!"

Tim and Sam let out a chuckle before setting their priorities back on their work, their fingers and eyes never leaving their posts.

"Try to project it on some undamaged screen." Tim said, "I'll want to take a look as well."

"Can do."

He heard a blip and turned to the screen, scanning both the papers and the screen, tuning his X Ray sunglasses to spot any keywords that would help bring to light whatever controlled Blaine's mind, and his body suit.

"I'm pretty sure I could switch off his suit if I had my hands on him." Tim murmured, though still loud enough for Clover and Alex to scoff.

"Yeah!" They panted, avoiding another blast. "We could as well! It's kind of hard when we … .ahhh! Have to dodge blast and blast to save our lives!"

"Ugh …" Sam quickly scanned for the noise, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Helga … No!" Tim noticed her too late, and Sam was too far. The groggy villain, still confused by the blast, punched a red button on the desk beside her.

Alex and Clover were continuously dodging Blaine's robotic blasts. Though his focus was exclusively on Clover, the blast ranges were so wide that Clover had no choice but to jump to the other side of the room, where Alex was, to avoid any residue power.

They didn't have time to confirm what was happening with Sam and Helga, though the sudden opening of the walls to let in robots and whatever leftover henchmen made them easily guess what the villain had done.

"AH come on!" Alex cried. "This is so not fair!"

Clover ran directly towards a few robots, too eager to get rid of them and move on, to voice any concerns. She dragged three or so of their attention towards her, pausing a brief instant as they raised their weaponized arms. For the few moments she paused, she heard Blaine's helmet charge. With dexterity, she grabbed a robot by its shoulders, and pulled herself over its head, twisting her body in an impressive handstand, before landing right behind it.

There she paused again and waited for the sound of the blast. Clover turned on her jetpack and flew over them, narrowly avoiding the blast that quickly reduced the robots to ash.

"Oh my gosh that was like so cool Clover!" Alex squealed, knocking out three henchmen at the same time. She jumped in the air, twirling herself and her legs as windmills, knocking each one in the head and letting them fall unconscious as she landed back on her feet, posing like Sailor Moon.

"Not so bad yourself." Clover, chuckled, flying by a henchman.

A henchman that she didn't notice. Frustrated with his constant defeats, he pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at the zooming blond, who was slowly landing on the other side of the room, robot Blaine still trying to see if she was among the ash.

Alex noticed too late, and barely opened her mouth to call her friend as he fired, blasting Clover in the back.

"AAArgh!" She cried, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Alex knocked out whatever henchmen were left around her in a hurry, running towards her friend.

Sam and Tim, though busy trying to avoid Helga's own henchmen that had burst into the room, were distracted for the moment, though Sam was desperate to finish them off and join her friend's side.

"Clover," She called, kicking a henchman in the face. "Clover what's wrong?"

Helga smiled. "It would seem Blaine has done his duty."

Like all those left standing in the room, Blaine robotically turned his head towards the noise.

He barely saw a black and yellow blur run past him. He barely saw some rubble fall from the giant hole in the wall. He barely saw the henchman approach the spies. All he saw was the black and red form, lying unmoving on the ground. The echo of her cry ringing in his ears.

Alex heard a noise behind her as she crouched at Clover's side. That cowardly henchman was back, his gun raised to aim for Alex.

She slowly reached for a boomerang banana barrette hidden in her glove, ready to aim, when the henchmen was violently flung to the side. She watched as he landed on the other side of the room, flying over for what felt like an eternity, and yet a few seconds.

Alex stared at Blaine's robotic form, staring down at them. A few knocked out henchmen at his feet.

"Blaine?" She quietly asked.

A robotic gurgle, (a cry?) came from him. It sounded like a violently overheating computer.

"AAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHH!" She heard. The voice breaking through the helmet. He turned around, and let out lighter blasts at the remaining henchmen, knocking them out one by one.

He remained in place, shooting with the lightest setting in his suit, continuously crying. Wavering from rage, to sadness, to fear.

Alex held back a few tears as she listened to the broken man. It sounded so … tragic. As if he'd sudden realized everything that happened to him, and the years taken away that he would never get back. She jumped, safe in the knowledge that Clover was steadily breathing, and landed on Blaine's robotic shoulders. This would hurt, but it's better now that he's awake and busy with trying to destroy others. She pulled out a computer taser, opened a cable port and stuck it in.

"Grit your teeth Blaine." Alex murmured, before flipping the switching to ON.

She jumped off as blue electric waves formed themselves around the suit. She heard his acquiescing scream as the electric waves violently increased.

Though it was fast, and Alex saw the taser give its last boost before popping off the suit, drained, the screams of her friend took their toll. Alex sat beside Clover, exhausted with their entire adventure.

She caressed Clover's hair for a moment, enjoying the silence. Blaine's armor gave way, collapsing to the ground.

"Alex? Why do you look so sad?" Clover murmured, waking from the painful shock.

She bubbly spy gave a tired smile. "It's been an exhausting few years."

Clover scrambled to her feet, kindly brushing off her friend's lending arm. She winced. "I'll be fine." Clover barely gave Blaine's resting armor a glance. "We need to stop Helga and finally everything will be over."

Helga was too busy watching everyone of her henchmen fall to the ground because of Sam and Scam's fists. None of the three noticed what had happened, though Sam and Tim's earring communicators gave them a hint of Blaine's condition.

"It's over Helga." Sam said after knocking over the last standing henchman. Tim used his Ice Queen perfume to glue the henchmen to the ground, just in case they woke up. "Just calmly accept your arrest."

Helga let out a shriek. "Never! I will never let LAMOS die!"

"Helga," Tim scoffed. "Stop being so pathetic."

"It's Terrence's legacy!" She screamed in tears. "I won't let you kill it like you killed him!"

"Surely you don't blame us for Terrence trying to kill us?" Tim said, rolling his eyes.

She bit her lips. "You let him die. MY BELOVED!"

Sam whispered. Barely audible, her voice wavering with the weakness and fear Terrence's obsession with her had caused. Her life almost ending because of him. Her friend's lives. All the time. Over and over.

"Unfortunately for me I have a conscious. I wanted him to die. I did nothing. I'm sure you know. But Alex saved him."

Helga lifted her head.

"Alex saved him and he's in WOOHP's prison. The medical wing. Jerry couldn't let his brother die either." Sam bit her lip, brushing a loose hair behind her ear. "I was so tired. Of you. Of LAMOS, of all the cruel things you'd done. So I was going to let him fall." her green eyes pierced through Helga's, certain of her mind. "I'm glad he didn't. But if I did again, I still wouldn't save him."

Sam let out a smirk, surprising even Tim with how LAMOS had almost broken her. Time and time again of attacking her taking their toll. He took hold of her hand in silence, guilty for the part he'd had to play in it. She squeezed his back.

"It's over Helga." She repeated. "Surrender."

Helga stood in horror as Sam felt no remorse for something Helga was sure didn't exist within the WOOHP spies.

"Even heroes get tired." Terrence had told her once.

She gasped, but he was alive! She could save him! She could start this all over!

Helga let out a war cry and pulled out a gun, aiming for the lovers.

"Shouldn't have told me my lovely Terrence was alive." She laughed. "Now I have SUCH motivation to escape you fools. And build LAMOS again!"

She cocked the gun. "I'm sure Terrence will forgive me killing his favorite agent. He's always been so sweet to me. And anyway. You lot are a danger. You have to die for LAMOS to rise. A phoenix rising from its enemies ashes. How romantic."

Sam and Tim closed their eyes as they tightened their grips on each other. There was a flash of blue, but Helga was the one who let out a cry. They winced, hearing an ugly thump hit the floor. After a moment of silence, interrupted by Clover and Alex panting, joining their side, the lovers opened their eyes.

They stared at Helga's unconscious body on the floor.

Blaine was standing over her, a laser grabbed from one of the henchmen in his hand. Clover and Alex were behind him, surprised as the other two spies that he'd recovered and moved so quickly.

Blaine was standing over Helga's unconscious body, panting heavily. He'd removed himself from the armor, clothed only now in tight black sweatpants. His naked torso was covered in healed wounds and bruises, Alex noticed, her eyes tearing up. They hadn't always kept him in a trance. They'd tried to break him.

His eyes were unfocused, though burning with rage. His chest was heaving violently, as he raised his arm and aimed it for Helga again, eyes blazing.

"Blaine." He turned his head slowly, staring at Clover's healthy and conscious body. She stepped towards him, carefully placing a hand on his own.

"It's over Blaine." She murmured. "It's over."

He dropped the gun before passing out himself, collapsing into her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost there! Woooo! Yes two chapters today! Such spoiling!  
I feel really bad for Blaine now, so many years of his life stolen. Which explains why he wanted to blast Helga's head open.

I also wanted to make Sam more human, that like Clover she grew tired of being attacked every day of her life. Tired of saving those who tried to kill her. Especially creepy ones like Terrence. I also gave Helga a little hope, and make her more of a threat by letting her know Terrence was alive, letting her rant and therefore not notice that a furious Blaine was next to her. Her plans to start again breaking whatever self control he had left.

Thanks for reading. Like, follow and comment!


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Epilogue

It was the dead of night, and though many agents worked night shifts, WOOHP was eerily quiet. Everything was still, asleep, and enjoyable for ears that yearn for peace. A man in a black shirt was making his way through the most restricted hallways of the building's prison. The prisoners that were ill, and the prisoners waiting to be transferred to a more secure facility.

And the prisoners that were observed. Traitors and betrayers. Those who didn't belong in maximum security prisons, and yet could never be trusted again. He slipped his security card through the access key. After a moment, the light turned green and the doors slid open. He briefly waved at the security camera, for his friend who was working the shift, before making his way to the cells.

Most cells were large and empty, either abandoned after an inmate's' transfer, or never filled to begin with. One was filled with medical equipment, an old man sleeping on a bed, various tubes sticking in and out of his body to keep him alive. The cell next to it was elegantly decorated, a grey haired woman lounging on large bed, glancing at the unconscious neighbor from time to time. WOOHP had wanted her to know he was somewhat alright, before they would transfer her away. She barely gave the passing man a glance, her mind too furious, too active, too relieved. Planning a next impossible move. And looking after her love.

The last cell, furthest from the door, privately kept from any taunting villain, was occupied by a young Asian American woman. The room was filled with a comfortable bed, dozens of books and some light workout equipment. Nothing could break the glass walls anyway. She was sitting on the side of her bed, in contemplative sorrow, before the man caught her eye.

She stood up and gazed at him. He was far more lively than she'd seen him in the past years. And yet the captivity scarred him, painfully reminding her of her fall. His face was filled, but his eyes were still hollow. His muscles had returned and his weight was once again healthy, but as she saw him sitting in a WOOHP wheelchair, she burst into silent tears.

"I am so sorry Blaine." She whimpered, covering in her mouth in shame. "I am so, so very sorry. I … I …"

Britney didn't dare say anything else. Her apologies, though earnest, were too early and rang too empty. She knew it would take time.

"I hear you've accepted therapy?" He murmured.

She nodded.

"And drug rehabilitation?"

She nodded again.

He looked at her. At the friend who'd refused to help him. At the lover who'd helped him betray another beloved. At the person who had stood over him for years, watching his torture, his pain and his loss of a lifetime, without so much as lifting a hand to help.

She was damaged. By fear, by loss, by drugs. And he could empathize. But he doubted he could ever forgive.

"I'm in therapy too." He added. She smiled. "It helps to accept everything."

"You look good." He nodded. "How're the spies?"

Britney saw with slight sorrow that he gave a true smile. An embarrassed smile. A happiness she could only dream of, not to be obtained for many, many years.

"I'm glad you're doing well." He said, bringing their interaction to an end. "I truly hope you'll be fully better one day."

"Thank you." She whispered between tears. Pained and touched at the empathy they had all still shown towards her. "You too."

He nodded, and tore his eyes away, anger and pain brightly reflecting in the tears he didn't want to cry. Not until he was out of the prison anyway. He turned the chair around and began to roll away.

"Good luck." He said in a final call.

She heard the doors slide close again. Britney stared around the cell in silence, before reaching for a self care book. She was alone again.

Clover was frustrated. High up in the air in a lovely spy themed helicopter, she was annoyed about their waste of time.

"Like Oh my GOD WHY are we here? WOOHP has billions of agents! Why did we need to go!?"

"It's our old friend Dr. Gelee!" Alex called "You would think you of all people would want to capture him. You know considering he wanted to make you his Ice Queen."

"And we could have gone tomorrow!"

"We would lose trace of him tomorrow!" Sam called to her. "And could you not be so angry while driving a helicopter? Makes me nervous!"

"You forget Samantha Simpson that I am the best pilot. Neither wind nor sun nor storm nor rain can stop me from BEING ANNOYED!"

Sam sighed. "Clover please!"

"Do you KNOW what kind of strings I pulled to get everything you could possibly dream of? DO YOU KNOW?"

"There he is." Alex pointed on their screen.

"And here we go." Sam said smiling. Clover rolled her eyes and pressed a simple button, a large netting plummeting from the sky and into the street, latching onto the man who for several years had lived under the pseudonym Alphie Glace, now discovered to have been the believed dead Doctor Gelee.

He screamed curses and threats, but they were drowned by the roar of the helicopter. And the roar of Clover's grumbling.

"We soooooo could have sent some Junior spies to do this."

"Come on!" Sam called, "Personal connection to the case! Revenge for him being a creepy old man hitting on a teenager."

Clover rolled her eyes but couldn't deny that. He was THE creepiest of those who declared her to be their future queens. And that unfortunately happened waaaay too often.

"I don't know. That guy who tried to take over the Middle Ages was pretty bad too."

"They are ALL pretty bad." Alex concluded.

"True. None of Sam or mine tried to turn us into a She Bug."

"Ew."

"Can we go now?"

Jerry appeared on the intercom and the screen. They waved hello and Clover stuck out her tongue. Jerry had cried so much when she told him she wanted to rejoin WOOHP she still couldn't properly look him in the eye without feeling too many conflicting emotions. She had threatened him that things were to change however, if she were to stay. And he nodded in between sobs. Whispering that finally all of his dearest friends were with him again. And that he would never be a father, but the Totally Spies were more dear to him than any possible family he could imagine.

"Ladies. We're right over the location if you want to jump out, I'm sending B.O.B to drive the helicopter back to WOOHP."

Just as he said so, B.O.B appeared by the door with a jet-pack, opening the door and letting himself in.

"Still letting him swing around in the net I see. Clover you never change." He smirked.

"And you don't age Bob." She smiled, standing up from the controls and putting on her jetpack backpack. "See you in three hours?"

"Will do ladies, wouldn't miss the big ceremony for anything."

They smiled and waved as each jumped out of the door, hand in hand, screaming at the thrill.

Tim knew they'd gone on a mission. Despite it being their special day. He fixed his bow tie and stared at himself in the mirror. It was a short mission he knew. Just picking a stray baddy up. Nothing big. He fixed his bow tie again and nervously coughed.

Anything could happen, and who knows, maybe Gelee would have something planned. He was as obsessed with Clover as Terrence had been with Sam.

Jerry hadn't called or warned him about anything. He was just sitting on the right side of the men's lounging room, reading a book of old poetry and drinking tea.

He shifted his tie for a third time. Surely if Jerry was calm then everything was okay. ... But it wasn't okay! He's getting married!

"It's amusing to see you so stressed." Blaine smiled, rolling towards him.

"I'm glad you find it so funny."

Blaine only smirked, "You'll have to forgive me, but I need to get used to seeing back with WOOHP. And with Sam."

"Just like Clover. Seems like you two are a match made in heaven."

Blaine's cheeks turned a little red.

Indeed. Clover, his angel. A beautifully flawed and arrogant had helped him greatly over the past few months. With everything from finding him a new apartment, informing his parents of what had happened, to his rehab and ensuring that he went to his therapy sessions. Having to drag him by his collar, throwing him in the car and driving him herself sometimes.

"Some things you should never skip." She hissed at him.

After nearly killing Helga, Blaine's legs had given way, and had never moved again since. The WOOHP doctors, including Alex's boyfriend, hadn't found anything wrong with him. It was purely psychological. Jerry had given him paid time off and every health benefit he could possibly think of. An apology for so many years of presumed death. The two other spies came to his apartment every week, sometimes with Tim Scam and they had amusing dinners. His first time seeing Scam, he was told he reacted like Clover, launching himself off of the chair and grabbing his ankles, painfully throwing him down to the floor and pinning him. Sam had scurried to see if her fiance was hurt, Clover and Alex had fallen over with laughter.

It had taken him a few more months that he'd wanted, but Blaine waited until he felt it was right for both of them before asking Clover to date him once again. During his brief moments of consciousness as a prisoner, she had been the only thing keeping him alive. He had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend again shortly before he went missing.

So one day, after therapy and with the approval of the shrink, he took her hand in his, and asked her to give him another chance. That they could take is as slowly as she wanted, and as he wanted too. But she was the love of his life, and couldn't let her escape him again.

She'd smiled and kissed him, agreeing. But to take their time. There was no rush.

The day after he'd gone to see Britney for closure. His therapist was proud, but Blaine admitted he wasn't sure he could ever go see her again. Not without some violent reaction. Everyone understood. At least WOOHP was trying to rehabilitate her. To not make yet another enemy, to gain back an invaluable friend. Clover had told him so, admitting that she and Sam had urged for it. (Alex agreeing though rather begrudgingly.) He kissed her hand. He didn't mind.

Blaine looked back at Tim.

"So are you and Sam." He finally smiled.

Tim blushed, adjusting his bow tie once more. "Thank you."

And then they waited. In the dressing room, and at the altar. Tim standing proudly but nervously, beside the minister.

Blaine was sitting at the very front, waiting beside the empty seats that would be Clover and Alex's.

The music started and everyone turned to stare behind them, Tim suddenly stiffening.

Alex waltzed through first, her boyfriend on one arm, a WOOHP weapon's technician on the other. She was dressed in a beautiful muslin yellow gown. It was soft and supple looking. She had a green flower in her hair.

Blaine then smiled at Clover, arriving with Jerry in one arm and the other WOOHP weapon's technician in the other. Four groomsmen and two maids of honor, Tim had refused to cut his friends out of the ceremony to match the number of ladies. So Clover had acquiesced and made due. It looked lovely anyway.

The blond was wearing a soft red gown, matching Alex's, matching her WOOHP colors. A green flower in her hair. She gave Blaine a wink and positioned herself beside Alex and Jerry.

And then Sam began to walk down, though Tim had been staring only had her from the beginning. Her red hair was loosely tied into an elegant braid, pooling over her shoulders, tied with a small green rose. Her dress was long and white, the billowing skirt of a princess with elegant lace flower decorations, and her shoulders bare, highlighting a minimalist necklace Clover had chosen for the occasion, and her gift to the bride. An eternity symbol with Timothy and Samantha engraved on it.

She carried her bouquet with delicacy and advanced with grace, walking on her own as her parents were sitting in the crowd, illuminating the crowd with every joyous step she took. A small tiara decorated her hair and a beautiful smile completed her royal like look.

Clover nodded, pleased with both her decorations and choice of makeup and hair.

An outside wedding was always dangerous because of what might happen with the weather. But as she observed the couple recite their vows beside a beautiful ocean view cliff, and the sun was barely beginning to set, she smiled.

"I do," the pair whispered, smiling and leaning against each other, too happy to do anything else.

Alex leaned against her boyfriend. Jerry was sobbing silently, a handkerchief pressed to his mouth. M.O.M smiled and leaned against him.

Clover felt Blaine's hand entangle with hers.

Yes, she was wonderfully happy too.

XXXxxXXX

And it's done! Thank you so much to every single one of my readers! I may have started writing this for my own fun but it was definitely you guys who pushed me to finish it, albeit slowly! Very very slowly hahaha ^^  
Side note: it was brought to my attention that some people copy & paste comments from other stories and then post them as their own. I'm just sharing the news to persuade people not to do that, because it should be from the heart! And the love!

Anyway, thank you so much everyone for reading my silly little story. It was really fun to write, and super fun to reader other fanfics. I loved Totally Spies since it first came on French TV and I never stopped! I got back into watching it (yes as a grown up) a few years ago when I saw they had episodes on YouTube, it became my gym routine! I loved everything about it. The different and diverse, and all super strong female leads, the super feminine gadgets that were so fun! And over course my still persistant wish that one day X Powders will happen heeheee.

Hopefully I'll have more fanfic ideas but not for now!  
Thank you and muchos besos!

Love, MelDGirl :) 3


End file.
